Second Chance From The Hero
by Sakura Sabaku SapphireLove
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja pirang penuh kejutan nomor satu yang sudah menyudahi Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, tewas setelah perang berakhir. Keadilan Dunia diraih dengan cara mengorbankan nyawa pemuda yang seharusnya dilindungi. Di tengah penyesalan mereka, seorang pemuda dari Dimensi lain tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan secercah harapan pada Dunia. Warning: OOC, ada OC yang akan muncul
1. Chapter 1

**Second Change from The Hero**

 **Chapter I: He was Never Happy**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Hai, salam kenal... saya sudah lama berdiam diri di Fanfiction ini. Hanya saja saya baru update Fanfic sekarang. Padahal sudah setahun lebih buat akun. Saya masih sangat pemula. Tolong jangan bully saya, dan emmm... happy reading.

.

.

.

Siang hari di Desa Konoha terasa begitu cerah. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Namun, hari yang cerah bukan berarti menjamin bahwa keadaan para Penduduk Desa juga secerah sinar mentari. Tidak, mereka mungkin tersenyum satu sama lain. Tapi di saat yang sama mereka juga menangis, hati mereka menahan perih yang teramat di hati yang sudah setahun lebih sakit itu bersemayam di dalamnya. Ya, sejak mereka kehilangan sosok yang begitu mendominasi Desa. Sosok Shinobi bersurai pirang cerah keemasan dengan kedua manik Blue Sapphire yang tertanam indah di kedua matanya. Cengiran itu... kini tidak lagi bisa mereka lihat. Cengiran hangat dari Bocah tersebut, yang menampikkan sederet gigi putihnya. Dan jangan lupakan kedua Kristal di dalam kedua matanya yang tajam.. yang mampu menenangkan sekaligus menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya ke Dasar Samudra paling dalam.

.

Semangat dan senyumnya sudah terlanjur menemani hari-hari Penduduk Desa. Kini apalah arti Desa tanpa Bocah Pembuat Onar yang menjelma menjadi Seorang Pahlawan itu?

.

.

Dia... seseorang yang telah membuka lebar Gerbang Perdamaian dengan menumpahkan tetesan darahnya... Justru harus lenyap ditelan Keegoisan Perang yang melolong meminta tumbal.

.

.

.

Dia...

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oooOOOooo

.

.

Suara langkah kaki memecah kesunyian malam yang begitu larut, sesosok laki-laki terlihat berjalan menerobos pekatnya malam menuju Gerbang yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh di depannya, Konohagakure.

.

Ya, pria itu dengan tenangnya masuk ke Desa tersebut. Tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga di Gerbang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Desa ini setelah sekian lama ia meninggalkannya, apa kini keamanan Desa tempatnya lahir ini menurun drastis? Ah, dan anehnya.. Pria itu berpikir sampai sejauh itu tentang Desa ini. Seolah-olah ia kini punya pemikiran dan rasa cemas terhadap Desa Konoha ini. Seolah-olah ia kini peduli pada tanah kelahirannya.

.

.

.

Peduli... Ya, sepertinya ia memang mulai peduli. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil memejamkan mata dan sedikit menunduk begitu mengakui hal tersebut.

.

.

'Coba lihat sejauh apa kau sudah merubahku, bodoh...'.

.

.

.

.

Dan di detik berikutnya, sebuah siluet hitam terlihat dengan tiba-tiba di hadapan pria tersebut. Pria pendatang itu tidaklah terkejut atau panik, ia hanya mengangkat wajahnya dengan tenang dan membuka matanya, menampilkan iris hitam kelam layaknya langit malam yang ia miliki. Ah, tidak. Bukan sepasang, tepatnya hanya satu yang beriris kelam. Sedangkan satu mata lainnya terlihat memiliki pola seperti riak air... Itu Rinnegan. Tampak si pendatang itu juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap lurus kepada sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau sudah datang?" Siluet hitam yang baru saja datang itu membuka suara, untuk sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang baru masuk melewati Gerbang Konoha tadi.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sendiri yang menyambutku?" Dan pria yang diberi pertanyaan itu bukannya menjawab justru kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang selarut ini."

.

.

"Aku sengaja. Aku takut membuat keributan, Kakashi."

.

.

Ya, siluet hitam yang baru muncul itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Helaian surai keperakan miliknya tampak cukup berkilau terkena pantulan sinar rembulan. Jubah putih dengan motif api merah yang merupakan khas seorang Hokage itu terlihat berkibar, bermain dengan udara malam. Ia masihlah terlihat sama, dengan masker biru donker yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Kini, pria silver itulah yang memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian berbalik memunggungi pria pendatang tersebut.

.

.

"Mereka sudah menunggumu. Teman-temanmu.."

.

.

.

Teman...

.

.

.

Kini kata itu malah terngiang-ngiang di kepala pria pendatang tersebut. Satu kata itu... selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu menyatakan dengan yakin kepadanya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang teman, bukan musuh.

.

.

.

Ah, ini akan berat...

.

.

.

"Ayo ke ruanganku sebentar, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya berita kepulangan Sasuke memang begitu cepat tersebar sampai ke pelosok Desa Konoha. Buktinya sekarang ini, pria berambut raven tersebut tengah berjalan dengan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman Ninja seangkatannya. Lengkap. Mereka semua dengan senangnya berjalan bersama Sasuke sambil sesekali bercanda tawa satu sama lain. Mereka juga bercanda dengan Sasuke, namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia merespon. Jadi tiap mereka mencoba berinteraksi dengan dirinya, si Uchiha ini hanya mengatakan satu kata favoritnya sebagai respon. 'Hn..'

.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat beberapa dari mereka ber-sweatdrop ria karena ternyata pria dingin itu masihlah sedingin dulu.

.

Mengapa siang ini Sasuke bisa berakhir bersama mereka? Ya, awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin tertidur sampai matahari meninggi di bekas rumah miliknya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Namun, teman-teman seangkatannya tampak tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka dengan hebohnya mengetuk pintu... Ralat, mendobrak pintu rumahnya, yang kemudian Sasuke sadari itu adalah perbuatan Lee yang ternyata masih terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang bernamakan Semangat Masa Muda. Dan... Karena kehebohan itu, dan karena Sasuke sudah tak lagi bisa memejamkan matanya, akhirnya pria Uchiha itu mengiyakan tawaran mereka, yaitu untuk makan bersama di Berbeque.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kalian lebih cepat? Perutku sudah meronta ingin makan!"

.

"Chouji, tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan sedikit? Kedai Berbeque itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!"

.

"Tapi aku lapar... Lapar~"

.

.

Iris Sasuke itu sesekali mencuri lirik kepada mereka yang sedari tadi begitu berisik. Sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa? Mereka bersikap seperti... Naruto. Ia tahu, tidak semua orang sudah menerimanya, ia tahu ada di antara teman-temannya yang juga belum bisa menerima keberadaan dirinya di Konoha. Tapi kenapa mereka harus berpura-pura bahagia?

.

.

Hanya karena satu alasan... Naruto.

.

.

Semua orang tahu Sasuke adalah seseorang yang selalu Naruto anggap berharga.

.

.

Sebenci apapun mereka pada Sasuke, mereka harus menahannya.

.

.

Setidaknya itu mungkin bisa jadi bentuk penebusan dosa mereka, walaupun pasti itupun takkan cukup.

.

.

"Kiba, berhenti mengejek Chouji. Kalian berdua berisik sekali, merepotkan..,"

.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!"

.

"Uwooo! Aku bisa melihat semangat masa muda kalian! Tapi kalian tidak boleh bertengkar!"

.

"Berisik, Lee.. Kau diam saja."

.

.

.

.

Itu semua membuatnya menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian membuangnya dengan berat. Ia merasakannya, ini akan berat untuknya. Dan ini semua harus ia lalui.

.

"Sasuke-kun...,"

.

Iris Sasuke itu melirik ke samping, menatap kepada seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang telah memanggilnya.

.

"Hn...?"

.

.

"Doushite? Kau terlihat tidak sehat,"

.

Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus dalam hati mendengarnya. Tidak, Sakura. Ia bukannya tidak sehat. Ia hanya... Yah, ini tidak bisa dijelaskan sesederhana itu.

.

.

"Iie.. Daijobu." Jawabnya singkat. Kepalanya kini sedikit terangkat, membuat kedua iris miliknya menatap langit biru yang cerah dan sedikit berawan. Itu mengingatkannya kepada Si Pemilik Sapphire itu.. Kalau dia di sini kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah akan ikut berdebat dengan mereka?

.

.

Tapi... jika itu Naruto.. mungkin Sasuke juga akan coba ikut berdebat dengannya..

.

.

Ya, Naruto.. Kini ia seolah-olah bisa melihat wajahnya di pandangan matanya. Bentuk wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, tiga garis khas di masing-masing pipinya... Ia bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas.

.

.

Membayangkannya... dengan sangat amat jelas...

.

.

Dan sepasang mata berbeda warna milik Sasuke membulat.

.

.

Ia bukan membayangkannya, ia benar-benar melihatnya..

.

.

.

Langkah pria Uchiha itu terhenti. Membuat mereka semua, teman-teman seangkatannya, ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan yang hampir bersamaan, mereka menoleh kepada Sasuke.

.

.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

.

.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, kedua manik hitamnya masih membulat shock melihat apa yang ia lihat. Tunggu, itu kan...

.

.

"Jadi kau baru melihatnya, huh?" Pertanyaan itu sukses Shikamaru lontarkan kepada Sasuke, nada malas masih kentara dalam suaranya.

.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat... Itu Naruto."

.

.

Shikamaru kemudian ikut menoleh kepada apa yang Sasuke lihat. Mereka melihat jauh ke depan, yaitu melihat deretan ukiran wajah tujuh Hokage di tebing itu. Tunggu, tujuh? Bukankah Hokage saat ini hanya ada sampai Kakashi yang merupakan Hokage keenam? Jadi, apa maksudnya ukiran wajah patung ketujuh yang ikut diukir di sana?

.

.

Kenapa ada ukiran wajah Naruto di tebing para Hokage itu?

.

.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

"Sepertinya malam yang gelap membuatmu tak menyadari ukiran wajah Naruto di sana, ya?" Kiba terkekeh melihat pria Uchiha itu hanya bisa terdiam. Benar, saat ia memasuki Konoha semalam, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tebing itu.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menoleh kepada mereka, tatapannya tampak meminta penjelasan.

.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini?"

.

.

Sedangkan Shikamaru masih setia menatap ukiran wajah pemuda bersurai pirang yang merupakan temannya itu. Memang itu membuat hatinya terasa teriris, tapi ia selalu ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Shikamaru akhirnya menarik nafas dan membuka suara.

.

"Kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai Hokage... Tidak, tepatnya kami telah mengangkatnya menjadi Hokage."

.

.

Mendengar jawaban itu, tentu saja Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti, Naruto tewas setelah Perang berakhir karena tidak sanggup bertahan dengan luka-lukanya yang parah. Dan selama itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah diangkat resmi menjadi Hokage. Lalu kapan itu terjadi?

.

.

"Kami mengangkatnya menjadi Hokage, tepat seminggu setelah Naruto dimakamkan, Sasuke." Kini Shino-lah yang menyahut, tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke lagi. Seolah ia dapat mengerti maksud dari mimik wajah Uchiha itu.

.

. .

Seminggu setelah dimakamkan.. Itu berarti mereka—tidak, bukan hanya mereka, penduduk Desa ini sepakat untuk mengangkat seseorang yang sudah tidak bernyawa menjadi Pemimpin mereka?

.

"Kami tidak bisa terus begini... Hidup di dalam ketenangan yang Naruto berikan pada kami, sedangkan kami tahu bahwa kami tak pernah sekalipun membahagiakannya." Ujar Shikamaru kembali, kedua mata kelamnya yang sendu dan tampak menerawang itu masihlah tertuju kepada ukiran wajah Naruto. Memandangi tiap inchi dari wajahnya, berharap wajah itu akan tetap ada di memorinya sampai kapanpun. Berharap ia bisa kerahkan seluruh sel otaknya untuk mengingat setiap inchi dari wajahnya, seakan-akan itu adalah bahan bakar untuknya hidup.

.

.

"Dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang Hokage.. Seluruh perjuangannya ia tempuh hanya agar ia diakui sebagai seorang Shinobi yang hebat... Karena itulah, tidak ada alasan untuk kami untuk tidak mengangkatnya menjadi Pemimpin kami."

.

.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan pria berkuncir itu. Wajah Sasuke kini kembali biasa. Namun sebenarnya ia kini sedang berusaha mencerna baik-baik kata per-kata yang diutarakan dari mulut Putra Clan Nara itu.

.

.

.

"Lalu Upacara Peresmiannya?"

.

.

"Kami melakukan Upacara Pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage secara resmi. Kami semua, para Penduduk Konaha sampai para Kage dari berbagai Desa, mendatangi Makam Naruto dan mengadakan Upacara tersebut." Jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih, terlihat manik Emerald miliknya yang sendu dan sayu itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah berlinang air mata. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sedang membicarakan seorang pria yang ia cintai sejak lama yang kini telah tiada. Bagaimana ia bisa sekuat itu sampai mampu menahan air mata yang sudah memupuk di matanya? Dirinya tidak sekuat itu dan langit tahu sedalam apa cinta gadis Hyuuga itu pada Naruto. Jadi, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setidaknya walau ia menangis, isak tangis itu tidak boleh sampai terdengar.

.

"Aku masih ingat Upacara itu, dimana para Tetua dan Daimyo Konoha-lah yang membuka Upacara tersebut, dengan disaksikan oleh para Penduduk dan Shinobi. Mereka mengajak bicara pada Monumen Makam Naruto, menegaskan bahwa dirinya akan jadi seorang Hokage. Namun tentunya, ia terlepas dari tanggung jawab melindungi Konoha. Sampai kemudian Nona Tsunade memberikan nasehat kepada Naruto, sambil tersenyum sedih ia mengatakan bahwa kau harus begini, kau harus begitu, seolah-olah Naruto masih berada bersama kami saat itu..," Sakura menceritakan hal itu dengan agak terisak. Namun gadis itu masih berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Bayang-bayang Upacara itu membuat hatinya terenyuh. Bagi semua orang, Upacara tersebut begitu berbekas di benak mereka... sebagai Upacara paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Tidak, bukan karena pengangkatan Naruto menjadi Hokage yang membuat mereka sedih. Mereka justru sangat senang. Mereka bangga jika harus mengatakan pada orang-orang dari Desa lain bahwa Naruto-lah Hokage mereka. Namun, cara pengangkatan itulah yang membuat mereka miris.

.

"Saat itu.. kau sudah pergi lagi dari Konoha, menjalankan tugasmu untuk berkelana dan menebus dosa.. Dan kami tak tahu kau dimana.. Jadi.. kami tak bisa memberitahumu, Sasuke-kun.. Maaf..,"

.

Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir pria Uchiha itu, ia terlihat... terkejut, mendengar hal ini. Bahkan Kakashi yang tadi malam menyambutnya tidak memberitahukan soal ini. Jika tadi ia tidak berhenti karena melihat patung wajah Naruto, akankah mereka memberitahukan tentang hal ini? Ah, mungkin teman-temannya ini juga takkan memberitahukan hal tersebut.

.

Mungkin menurut mereka Naruto tidak penting untuk Sasuke..

.

Ya, tentu saja. Mereka semua banyak yang menduga begitu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, merupakan hal yang wajar jika mereka beranggapan demikian.

.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh pasrah menerima hal itu. Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa terima hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mau diapakan lagi?

.

.

.

"Setelah ini biarkan aku menemui Hokage ketujuh itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zraaaaassshhh

.

Sore yang seharusnya masih secerah siang hari dimana banyak burung-burung berkicau dan orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing itu lenyap seketika saat hujan yang terbilang deras turun begitu saja.

.

Di sinilah Sasuke berada, di padang rumput hijau yang rapi, berhadapan dengan sebuah Monumen Emas yang indah, yang tidak lain itu adalah Monumen teman pirangnya yang bodoh.

Naruto tertidur di bawahnya. Di bawah Monumen emas ini.

.

Kedua iris onyx itu menatap kosong kepada nama yang terukir indah di Monumen megah tersebut, Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Air hujan membuat tulisan nama itu menjadi sedikit tidak jelas, dan saat itu, terbesitlah pemikiran-pemikiran konyol di kepala pemuda berambut raven itu.

.

Apakah hujan ini tak suka bila dirinya menatap Nama Suci itu?

.

Seburuk itukah dirinya sampai Dewa juga tidak mengizinkannya memandang nama itu?

.

Atau mungkin langit memang tidak bisa menahan air matanya sehingga ia menangis, sama seperti saat Naruto dimakamkan...

.

.

Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah tahu. Karena Dunia ini bahkan melarangnya untuk tahu... segalanya tentang Naruto.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berambut raven itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menguatkan diri. Entah kenapa berada dekat dengan Naruto membuatnya merasa tidak kuat. Ya, tentu saja. Karena yang ia temui ini bukan Naruto Bodoh yang selalu memberikan cengiran Bodohnya itu, yang ia temui sekarang ini adalah sebuah Monumen... Benda tidak bernyawa yang dingin, yang tidak mungkin mewakilkan Naruto dan tak mungkin bisa memberikan cengiran Bodoh khas Naruto.

.

Walaupun Monumen ini memang sudah seakan-akan mewakilkan Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat rindu semua orang kepada pemuda pirang itu lepas begitu saja.

.

.

"Naruto..." akhirnya setelah cukup lama pemuda itu membuka suara. Dan hanya nama itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan. Perlu jeda yang cukup lama untuknya mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku membencimu... Benar-benar membencimu..."

.

Suara hujan yang jatuh membasahi rumput menjadi saksi atas ucapan Sasuke barusan.

.

"Kau... memberikan segalanya padaku... dan mati.."

.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, terdengar suaranya mulai naik satu oktaf walau belum bisa menandingi suara hujan deras tersebut. Gigi pria itu bergemerutuk, tangannya terkepal, seolah benar-benar menahan emosi.

.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIKA SEPERTI INI SITUASINYA, HAH!?"

.

.

Buk!

.

Emosi yang tadi tampak di raut wajah pemuda Uchiha itu kini seakan tak lagi mampu ia bendung. Sasuke menendang keras Monumen Emas di hadapannya itu. Ia harap Naruto mendengar dan merasakan amarahnya. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat, berharap Naruto bisa merasakan amarahnya sekarang ini. Bentakan keras keluar dari pemuda yang biasanya selalu irit bicara tersebut.

.

.

Dan siapa yang membuatnya begitu?

.

Naruto-lah pelakunya..

.

.

Setelah satu tendangan kencang itu, Sasuke masih terlihat frustasi. Jadi ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar terduduk berlutut tepat di hadapan Monumen Pahlawan Dunia itu.

.

"Mereka bertingkah seolah aku tidak harus tahu apapun tentangmu.. Kau pikir bagaimana aku sekarang?"

.

Ia tertunduk, seakan ia mengadukan segala keluh kesahnya kepada Monumen sahabatnya itu. Ia terus menyalahkannya dan mengajaknya berdebat, dalam hati sebenarnya ia amat berharap Naruto mendengarkan keluhannya dan menjawab tiap pertanyaannya. Ia ingin Naruto memarahinya karena sudah seenaknya menyalahkan pengorbanan yang telah diberikan. Bahkan jika Naruto harus bangun dan melancarkan Rasengan padanyapun tak masalah. Ia hanya ingin Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terlihat hidup.

.

Ya... Bukannya ia ingin Naruto bertanggung jawab karena situasi ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke seperti ini... karena ia ingin Naruto bangun, ia ingin merasakan keberadaan Naruto secara nyata.

.

Hanya itu...

.

Dan bukan untuk alasan lain..

"Kau pasti membenciku sampai kau harus menghukumku dengan menggunakan segala tekanan yang kurasakan ini.."

.

Bukan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban..

.

"Jika kau membenciku, seharusnya kau bunuh aku dalam Perang itu..."

.

Tapi untuk membuatnya bangun... untuk membuatnya kembali ada...

.

"Dari awal seharusnya bukan kau yang terbunuh di sana... Seharusnya aku saja yang tewas.."

.

Walaupun ia tahu, harapan itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi..

.

"... Dengarkan aku, Bodoh.. Jika kau memang membenciku.."

.

Tapi bukankah Naruto juga seperti itu? Lahir bersama kepahitan hidup, dengan secercah harapan yang terlihat mustahil... bahwa kelak ia akan bahagia?

.

Namun dibalik semua itu, kini semua orang di Dunia ini tahu..

.

"Harusnya saat itu kau sempatkan diri untuk membunuhku..,"

.

Bahwa sampai akhirpun...

.

"... Agar aku bisa bersamamu... Teman..."

.

... .Dia tidak pernah bahagia...

.

.

* * *

Yah, begitulah ide Fanfic yang muncul di kepaa saya.

Aku hanya minta reviewnya ya minna-san.

.


	2. Seconnd Chance from The Hero

**Second Chance from The Hero**

 **Chapter II: Who Are You?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Helo. Inilah sambungan dari Fanficku. Terima kasih atas review kalian. Kalian, para senpai adalah sumber kekuatanku. Walaupun saat aku membaca review yang isinya tentang pertanyaan maksud dari Fanficku, itu membuatku jadi merasa agak gagal. Ah, tapi tak apa. Kesalahan murni dariku sendiri mungkin. Niatku hanya ingin membuat Fanfic yang isinya tentang tali persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi ternyata ada reader yang mengira ini ada unsur Yaoi nya. Bukannya aku gak suka, aku fujoshi juga kok. Ah, sekalian aja kali ya kubuat ini jadi Fanfic Yaoi XD  
Ah, udahlah. Happy Reading...  
.

.

* * *

.

"Apa? Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

.

"Tidak, aku serius! Ada kerusakan Dimensi!"

.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau tahu seberapa fatalnya hal ini? Semua takdir yang sudah terancang dengan baik bisa hancur sekejab!"

.

"Tuan, bisakah kita kesampingkan masalah itu? Salah satu Anggota kita terserap Lubang Dimensi dan hilang!"

.

"Astaga, demi Tuhan! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

.

"Cukup, Souma. Ini tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Kau harus tenang."

.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan... Ini masalah serius..."

.

"Jadi, Saguru. Siapa yang terserap Lubang itu?"

.

"O-orang itu... R-Ryuu, Tuan...,"

.

"Tenanglah, dia memiliki alat pemancar radar pemberianku. Dia akan kutemukan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Uchiha masih ada di sana. Masih berada di hadapan Altar Sang Sahabat. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, masih duduk bersimpuh di depan Monumen Naruto. Ia bersama segala dosanya yang tidak mungkin terampuni lagi. Tidak pernah Uchiha itu merasakan rasa penyesalan yang sedalam ini. Satu kali ia rasakan saat membunuh Itachi. Membiarkan kedua tangan pucat Sasuke ternodai darah dan dosa, itulah yang selalu Sasuke lakukan. Tidak ada selain itu. Bayang-bayang kematian Naruto terus saja menghantui Sasuke. Ninja medis juga tidak akan banyak berguna saat tahu bahwa pasien mereka menderita luka serius. Dengan banyak luka menganga di sekujur tubuh lemah Sang Pahlawan. Sorot mata biru itu yang kehilangan cahayanya, memandang tidak fokus kepada mereka yang begitu panik. Sorot mata lelah yang sayu itu mungkin akan selamanya terekam dalam memori Sasuke. Naruto dan darah yang berlumur hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, hampir di seluruh wajahnya. Walau semua orang memandangnya penuh harap, berharap ia akan bertahan, tapi apa dayanya. Bahkan genggaman tangan Tsunade yang berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan sekaligus cahaya kehidupan pada tubuh penuh luka Naruto tampaknya tidak berguna. Naruto sama sekali tidak membaik. Seakan tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi merespon cakra penyembuhan itu. Seakan seluruh sel syarafnya lumpuh saat itu juga.

Memang benar, kalaupun Naruto bisa bertahan hidup. Sudah dipastikan ia tidak lagi bisa jadi Ninja sehebat dulu.

Tapi... Hei, bukankah ada Sasuke? Ada Sakura? Ada Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, dan teman-temannya yang lain? Bukankah selalu ada mereka untuknya? Bukankah... Bukankah seharusnya Naruto bisa bertahan melalui ini semua bersama mereka? Mereka adalah sumber kekuatan Naruto, iya kan? Seharusnya Naruto bisa bertahan...

Yah, itu hanyalah pemikiran dari kebanyakan mereka yang egois.

Mereka sangat ingin Naruto tetap ada di sisi mereka. Tertawa dan bercanda bersama mereka. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Naruto nantinya. Hidup sebagai bukan ninja, bayangkan saja bagaimana _down_ -nya dia nanti. Selama ini Naruto sudah berusaha kuat melalui kerasnya hidup. Sudah cukup. Jangan lagi. Yang kali ini, pasti Naruto tidak akan bertahan. Menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupnya dengan berbaring di Rumah Sakit, kemana-mana harus dengan kursi roda. Perubahan se-drastis itu... bagaimana mungkin Naruto menghadapinya?

Mungkin takkan ada lagi canda dan tawa. Mungkin nanti... baginya Dunia hanyakah sebagai penjara yang gelap gulita. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan dan keputus-asaan.

Mungkin sebenarnya dewa sangat menyayangi Naruto, memutuskan mengambil nyawa pemuda ceria itu daripada harus terus bertahan di bawah tekanan dan rasa sakitnya. Sang Pahlawan itu terlalu indah untuk menderita. Terlalu berharga untuk tersiksa.

Tapi jika memang desa menyayanginya... Kenapa dewa membiarkan Naruto melalui penderitaan dan kesepian begitu lama?

.  
Itulah sebagian kecil dari perasaan mereka yang menyayangi Naruto, termasuk Sasuke. Ia yang kini tengah terdiam di hadapan Monumen Naruto pastinya sedang memikirkan banyak hal tentangnya. Tentang takdirnya.

.

.  
Tanpa disadari, hujan sudah reda, langit berawan gelap itu kini lenyap, cahaya langit perlahan menunjukkan berkas cahaya miliknya. Dan tanpa disadari jugalah, sebuah pusaran hitam tercipta di langit Konoha, lebih tepatnya di atas langit tempat Sasuke berada. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih duduk dan tertunduk di depan Altar Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara gemuruh aneh dari atasnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Uchiha itu mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat pusaran hitam di Langit itu.

.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

Belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, pusaran tersebut seolah membuka dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu mirip seseorang yang terbakar. Apa itu? Meteor aneh yang keluar dari lubang yang aneh?

.

Dan sialnya, benda itu menuju ke tempatnya berada.

.

"Sial..,"

.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan tameng Susano'o miliknya. Bukan cuma tulang belulangnya saja, namun pria raven itu menciptakan Susano'o yang sempurna.

.

Bukannya untuk melindungi dirinya. Jika iya, Sasuke bisa dengan cepat berlari menjauhi meteor itu tanpa harus membuang Cakranya dengan membentuk Susano'o. Itu lebih mudah.

.

Ia sengaja tetap di sana dan membentuk Susano'o untuk melindungi Altar Emas Naruto.

.

Jadi dirinya memposisikan Susano'o untuk menembakkan panah pada Meteor itu. Tidak peduili apakah nanti pecahannya mengenai seseorang, yang penting Meteor itu tidak boleh mengenai Altar Naruto!

.

Namun sial, meteor itu sudah terlalu dekat.

.

"Kusso..!"

.

Ia akhirnya memfokuskan diri untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

Dan ledakan pun terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oooOOOooo

.

Pintu ruangan Hokage itu langsung didobrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir mirip nanas. Ia terlihat cemas.

.

"Hokage-sama! Terjadi ledakan!" Serunya dengan cepat, seakan-akan membuktikan betapa gelisahnya dirinya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada seorang pria berjubah putih dengan motif api yang berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai Hokage itu menatap tajam ke arah luar lewat jendela. Menatap tajam ke arah sumber ledakan.

.

"Ya...," hanya itu yang ia ucapkan dari balik masker hitamnya. Suaranya terdengar berat, seolah ada emosi yang terpendam dari satu kata yang singkat itu.

.

"Dan ledakan itu berasal dari Monumen Naruto..." sambungnya lagi, ia menoleh kepada asistennya yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Tatapannya tampak serius.

.

"Jika ini bentuk penyerangan. Takkan kumaafkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"U-ukh...," pemuda bersurai raven dengan gaya rambut yang menentang hukum Gravitasi itu meringis pelan. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menampakan sepasang iris berbeda warna miliknya yang mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Awalnya pandangan matanya samar, sampai akhirnya ia bisa memfokuskannya kembali. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah asap yang mengelilinginya. Apa yang terjadi?

.

Kedua mata itu membulat begitu rentetan ingatan menyerang kepalanya. Serangan... Ini pasti serangan! Sasuke akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan siaga. Sepertinya dirinya terpental cukup jauh.

.

'Tadi itu... Bahkan dalam mode Susano'o, aku masih belum bisa menahannya..'

.

Ia merutuk diri, apa karena Dunia yang terlalu damai dirinya jadi selemah ini? Atau memang meteor itu yang terlalu kuat?

.

Dan satu hal lagi...

.

APA YANG TERJADI PADA MONUMEN NARUTO?

.

.

.

Perlahan asap itu menghilang, ia bisa memandang ke depannya. Ia bisa memandang reruntuhan Monumen Emas itu.

.

.

.

Reruntuhan... Monumen...

.

.

.

Ya, Monumen itu hancur...

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap shock kepada Monumen Naruto yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan terus saja terpaku pada Monumen tersebut. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia melangkah. Kedua bibirnya sedikit menganga saking terkejutnya.

.

Hancur..

.

Monumen itu benar-benar hancur..

.

"APA-APAAN INI!?"

.

Sebuah suara melengking yang feminim itu terdengar dari arah belakang pria raven itu. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa jeritan histeris itu adalah milik gadis bersurai soft pink dengan manik Emerald. Bukan hanya dia, mereka semua, teman-teman seangkatannya plus Kakashi juga datang. Respon mereka semua tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Shock. Bahkan Hinata terlihat menutup mulutnya, menahan isak tangisnya.

.

"Siapa yang telah tega melakukan ini...?" Kakashi bertanya kepada pemuda Uchiha itu, dan dibalas dengan tatapan shock dari pemuda tersebut. Ya, Sasuke masihlah shock.

.

"Aku bicara padamu, Sasuke."

.

"A-auw~ Punggungku...,"

.

.

.

Semua pasang mata di sana dengan kompaknya terbelalak begitu mendengar suara ringisan yang terdengar begitu asing di telinga mereka.

.

Mereka menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang keluar dari beberapa reruntuhan emas yang nampaknya menimpa tubuhnya itu.

.

Dia.. seorang pemuda dengan surai perak kelabu acak-acakan, dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan, dan kedua iris Sapphire indah yang agak redup.

.

Pemuda dengan mengenakan Jacket biru donker dan celana hitam itu terlihat mengusap punggungnya sekilas. Sampai akhirnya kedua iris biru itu terdiam begitu melihat Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Ia mematung.

.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan tontonan!" Ketusnya dengan dengusan sinis pada mereka semua. Terlihat ia mulai bisa berdiri tegak walau dengan susah payah. Sangat sulit meluruskan kembali tulang punggungnya yang tadi sempat tertimpa emas.

.

"Kenapa tidak membantu, sih? Aku kesakitan, nih!" Semprotnya lagi sambil membersihkan helaian peraknya yang berdebu.

.

.

.

Dan para Ninja itu hanya mematung tidak mengerti.

.

Kecuali Kakashi tentunya.

.

"Kutemukan pelakunya..," gumamnya yang masih bisa terdengar oleh pemuda berjacket biru itu.

.

"Pelaku..? Pelaku apa? Aku korban, tahu!"

.

"Kau pelaku perusakan Monumen Pahlawan kami.. Apa kau sadar itu?" Sahut Kakashi kembali.

.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap lagi dari mulut pria asing itu, kedua irisnya membeku mencoba memahami maksud dari Kakashi.

.

Dan setelah sadar, ia membelalakan matanya.

.

"Huh?"

.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pria berjacket donker itu mengedarkan sepasang maniknya ke sekitarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu sadar reruntuhan apa yang telah hancur itu. Ia gemetar, raut cemas terpampang dari wajahnya.

.

"APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN!?"

.

Ia berteriak sehisteris mungkin. Membuat aura hitam yang sejak tadi menyebar dari sekeliling Kakashi lenyap seketika. Runtuh sudah kesan mengerikan yang tadi sempat tercipta dari wajah Sang Hokage.

.

"A-aku akan dikutuk... Akan dilaknat... Oh, maafkan aku.. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja!"

.

Pria bersurai Silver itu bersujud-sujud di depan Monumen itu. Dengan penuh penyesalan hati, ia meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi itu justru terlihat konyol di depan mata Para Ninja di sana.

.

.

.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana?"

.

"Apanya?"

.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang cukup besar dan gelap dengan hanya berisikan satu meja saja, seorang pria berkemeja putih dibalut jas hitam lengkap dengan celana hitamnya dan dasi bergaris berwarna biru hitam sedang berdiri menghadap seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi dekat meja tersebut.

.

"E-ettoo... Tentang Ryuu. Bukankah dia.. menghilang?" Entah kenapa mendadak nyalinya menciut untuk bicara dengan Tuan Muda-nya ini. Padahal Sang Tuan hanya baru mengatakan satu kata saja.

.

"Ya, dia menghilang." Sang Pemuda hanya menjawab seadanya. Terdengar santai, tanggapannya terkesan tidak serius, bahkan di saat ada masalah besar seperti ini.

.

"La-lalu? Kenapa Anda hanya... duduk diam bersantai di sini?"

.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku mengatur Anda..,"

.

"Kau hanya harus tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa aku yang akan mengurus masalahnya. Jadi kalian tinggal terima beres."

.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku meragukan Anda.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

.

"Sudahlah, bukan maksudku menyindirmu. Jangan terlalu mudah meminta maaf."

.

"I-iya..,"

.

"Bagaimana jika kau panggilkan Arthur dan yang lainnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Jelaskan semuanya, pengacau aneh."

.

Seperti itulah pinta Kakashi kepada orang itu, orang yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan pusara suci Pahlawan Dunia. Bayangkan seberapa tidak terimanya Sang Rokudaime Hokage ini. Kembali ia memasang tampang 'kau akan mati di tanganku' kepada pria asing itu. Dan mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Sang Pemimpin membuat pemuda ini cukup gentar.

.

"He-hei, jangan melihatku begitu..."

.

Di sinilah mereka, Ruang Introgasi. Ruangan kecil bercat putih dengan hanya berisikan satu meja dan dua kursi, tempat orang asing itu dan Kakashi duduk bersebrangan. Lalu dimana Sasuke dan yang lainnya? Mereka tentunya tidak akan pergi setelah kejadian ini. Jadi mereka hanya melihat dari sebuah jendela, yang tentunya jika dilihat dari dalam ruangan itu hanya terlihat seperti sebuah cermin biasa.

.

"Katakan saja, siapa kau dan apa maksudmu menghancurkan Monumen Pahlawan kami?"

.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak sengaja!"

.

Orang itu menggebrak meja. Seolah ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Namun, Kakashi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

.

"Hh... Bagaimana caraku memberitahukan kebenaran ini jika kau saja tidak percaya padaku.."

.

Pemuda asing itu membuang nafasnya pasrah, ia kemudian bersandar kepada kursinya dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

.

"Namaku Ryuu Kanzaki, Penyihir dari Vinland."

.

.

"Vinland?" Di luar ruangan, Shikamaru terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya. Nama itu terdengar sangat asing baginya.

.

"Dan... Penyihir? Benarkah?" Kini Sakura yang angkat bicara. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya dalam diam. Minus Sasuke yang masih tetap tenang menyimak.

.

"..."

.

"Kau tidak tahu, 'kan? Karena itulah... lebih baik jangan bertanya." ujar pemuda asing bernama Ryuu tersebut kepada Kakashi. Kini ia terlihat mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di kursi tempatnya duduk. Tidak sopan memang, terlebih di saat di depannya ada Sang Pemimpin.

.

Dan Kakashi masih tidak bergeming.

.

"Jika kau keberatan untuk kutanyai maka kami akan menggunakan cara kasar." Lugasnya datar. Singkat, padat, dan sangat mengena kepada Ryuu. Membuat pemuda itu memasang wajah sweatdropnya.

.

"A-aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dengan senang hati..."

.

Mendengar itu, Kakashi tersenyum puas dengan matanya yang terpejam.

.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan~"

.

"U-uhh~ Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, tapi..."

.

Untuk sejenak, Ryuu memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

.

"Di sana kami memiliki semacam Gerbang Portal yang bisa membuka paksa Dimensi dan merobek Ruang dan Waktu." Pemuda bersurai keperakan dengan jacket biru itu kini mulai menjelaskan detail-nya.

.

"Gerbang besar itu memungkinkan kami untuk kembali ke masa lalu, meluncur ke masa depan, atau menjelajahi Dimensi lain. Oh? Apakah aku harus menjelaskan tentang Dimensi juga? Ya ampun..." Ryuu mulai menjambak-jambaki helaian surai silvernya. Ia bukanlah orang yang senang mengajari seseorang tentang sesuatu.

.

Dan melihat pemuda itu begitu frustasi, Kakashi hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

"Jelaskan saja secara sederhana."

.

"Astaga..." Keluh Ryuu lagi dengan pelan dan memejamkan matanya, sampai akhirnya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

.

"Mudahnya, Dunia ini memiliki berbagai macam cerita yang berbeda, dan itulah yang dinamakan Dimensi."

.

Ia kemudian menatap lurus kepada Kakashi.

.

"Jika di sini kau menjadi seorang pemimpin, maka di Dimensi lain kau mungkin hanya menjadi orang biasa. Di dimensi lainnya lagi, kau mungkin seorang penjahat."

.

Kembali, Ryuu memberi jeda pada penjelasannya. Mungkin ia bermasud memberi waktu untuk Kakashi mencerna ucapannya secara pelan-pelan.

.

"Dan Dimensi itu sangat banyak, kau tahu~ Tidak terhitung oleh kami."

.

Ryuu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menggambarkan betapa banyaknya 'Dimensi' yang ia maksud itu. Sepertinya ia mulai serius menjelaskan.

.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang menjelajahi masa lalu dan masa depan, aku yakin itu mudah dimengerti. Dan... Asal kau tahu saja, kau dan Dunia yang sedang kau jalani ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya Dimensi yang ada. Begitu pula denganku dan Duniaku, itu adalah bagian dari Dimensi juga. Jadi kau bukanlah satu-satunya. Dan aku juga bukanlah satu-satunya, mengerti?"

.

Tanpa menjawab, Kakashi tidak merespon. Ia hanya menyimaknya saja.

.

"Hanya pihak pemilik kuasa tertinggilah yang mengetahui tentang Gerbang itu. Dan mereka merahasiakannya dari publik. Tapi aku tahu soal itu! Dan aku sama sekali tidak setuju jika Gerbang unik itu dirahasiakan! Jadi aku menceritakan tentang hal ini kepada teman-temanku. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya, jadi kubawa mereka ke Gua dimana Gerbang Raksasa itu berada."

.

Kini raut emosi terpancar jelas dari wajah Ryuu.

.

"Niat awalku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya saja, bukan untuk hal lain apalagi untuk menggunakannya. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Gerbang itu... Gerbang Dimensi itu bercahaya terang dan menyerapku yang kebetulan saat itu berada paling dekat dengan Gerbang. Yeah~ Paling tidak teman-temanku sudah percaya dan bukan mereka yang tersedot Gerbang Dimensi itu. Dan—"

.

Ryuu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya sejenak, iris sapphire redupnya menatap Kakashi.

.

"—Di sinilah aku."

.

"..."

.

Kakashi masihlah tidak bergeming, tidak memberikan respon apapun.

.

Dan itu membuat urat-urat emosi muncul di kening Ryuu.

.

"KAU DENGAR TIDAK, SIH!?" Bentak Ryuu emosi, bahkan ia sampai berdiri di meja dan menunjuk kesal ke arah Kakashi, dengan konyol.

.

Kakashi hanya melemparkan tatapannya kepada Ryuu. Sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

.

"Yare-yare~" ia menopang dagunya dan memejamkan mata dengan dahi yang berkerut. Entah sejak kapan aura membunuh di sekitarnya hilang.

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada cerita tidak masuk akal begini atau tidak~"

.

"MAKANYA SEJAK AWAL AKU MALAS MENCERITAKAN INI PADAMU! AAARRGGHH!"

.

Oke, tampaknya pemuda asing itu mulai frustasi.

.

.

"Err..."

.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Ino membalikkan badan untuk menatap satu persatu temannya. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak yakin.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Jelas-jelas orang itu mengarang cerita. Kita sudah membuang-buang waktu di sini." Ketus Kiba, pemuda bersurai coklat dengan segitiga merah terbalik itu mendengus kesal.

.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, ia terlihat berpikir keras.

.

"Shikamaru?" Ino memanggilnya.

.

"Dia... entah kenapa saat dia menceritakan soal Gerbang dan Dimensi tadi... wajahnya terlihat serius." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada pelan sambil memegang dagunya.

.

"Lalu kau percaya? Begitu?" Timpal Kiba.

.

"Tapi orang itu lucu juga, ya? Semangat masa muda terpancar darinya!" Seru Lee dengan semangat.

.

"Ayolah, Lee... Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lihat?" Keluh Tenten padanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

"Aku juga melihatnya begitu.." Sebuah suara datar kini terdengar, dan itu milik Sasuke.

.

"A-a-apa!? Kau!? Melihat semangat masa mudanya seperti Lee!?"

.

Kibalah yang mengatakan hal itu, tapi bukan hanya dia yang terkejut. Semua orang di sana terkejut. Terbukti dari tatapan mereka yang tertuju kepada Sasuke, dan seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau pasti bercanda' pada pria berambut raven itu.

.

"Lebih tepatnya aku melihat kebodohannya... mirip seperti seseorang yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi."

.

Dan satu ucapan itu membuat tatapan itu tergantikan. Mereka mematung. Tentu mereka tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Ah, sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu masihlah ingat kepada 'Si Bodoh' itu... Ingatan yang takkan hilang... Dan akan terus ada untuk membuat busuk semua orang dengan rasa bersalah.

.

Dan kalimat Sasuke tadi membuat mereka menyadari, ternyata pria Uchiha ini peduli pada Si Pirang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... jika memang kau benar berasal dari err... Dimensi lain atau semacamnya, bagaimana caramu kembali?"

.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Senior akan menolongku. Dia itu orang Kerajaan. Seorang Pangeran! Hebat, 'kan? Seniorku adalah orang atas. Dulu dia sempat jadi pengelana, hobinya adalah mengeksekusi pendosa, dia juga adalah seorang eksekutor yang ditakuti! Dan dia masih muda! Aku yakin sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi merahasiakan tentang Gerbang Dimensi dari semua orang." Ryuu memamerkan deretan giginya, seolah sangat bangga memiliki Senior seorang anggota Kerajaan.

.

"Aku tidak percaya."

.

"KAU DIAM SAJA!" Bentaknya, lagi. Kini Ryuu duduk di meja. "Dia itu orang yang pendiam, selalu serius, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang peduli. Semua orang mengandalkannya." Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memejamkan matanya dan bersidekap. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

.

Namun perlahan raut kesal itu berubah menjadi murung.

.

"Walau begitu... dia tidak pernah bahagia..."

.

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini.."

.  
.

* * *

.  
Hahaha! Makin aneh ya?  
Yaa... Inilah isi dari kepalaku semuanya tersalurkan semua di sini. Dan akan kuperingatkan lagi. Di ke depannya akan muncul lebih banyak chara OC. Dan juga... OOC pastinya ya.  
Rencanaku aku ingin membuat Fanfic ini jadi 3 part. Ehehe... Padahal baru juga 1 part ya ^^  
Tapi seperti yang dikatakan doi, Naruto Uzumaki. Jangan takut bermimpi tinggi, jangan putus asa sebelum bertarung. /kapandiangomongbegini/

Aku harap kalian para reader menyukai Fanficku. Sekali lagi, kalian adalah sumber kekuatanku. Sumbangkan suaramu, reviewlah Senpai...

.

.  
.

.  
.

.

"KENAPA AKU MALAH DIPENJARA!?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa lakukan apa? Membantumu melarikan diri?"

"Tidak bisakah kalian memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

.

"Katakan padaku kalau kabar angin yang kudengar ini hanya sekedar gosip belaka..."

"Berdoalah saja, semoga pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak mengutuk kita."

.

"Tidak, aku juga akan menyusulnya."

.

"Rokudaime-sama..."

.

"Dia... Naruto Uzumaki. Pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan kami dari Kegelapan Dunia. Dia kini sudah tiada.."

.

"Dan Monument emas yang telah kau hancurkan waktu itu... Itu adalah miliknya."


	3. Second Chance From The Hero

**Second Change from The Hero**

 **Chapter III: He Is Our Naruto**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Emm... Beginilah kalau pemula yang teledor. Ternyata yang tadi kuupdare itu bukanlah Chap 3. Itu chap 4  
HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! *bow  
Ini adalah Chap 3 yang benar. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mengerti jika kalian tidak mau membaca Fanficku karena keteledoranku yang mengganggu ini.  
Tapi aku harap kalian mau memaafkanku dan tetap bersamaku. Aku akan berusaha lebih lebih lagi. Jadi, PERHATIKANLAH PERKEMBANGANKU!

.

.

,

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: Fanfic dibuat oleh pemula yang alay, Fanfic abal, gaje, typo, OOC and many OC here  
Pairing : -  
Rate : masih T  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Kau lama sekali.. Aku harus menunggu berjam-jam sampai kau datang."

"Maaf, aku tadi ada urusan."

"Mana yang lain?"

"Yang lain juga masih mengurus urusan mereka."

"Aku penasaran, urusan kalian lebih penting dari panggilanku?"

"Ayolah, maaf. Ok? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan.."  
.

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

"KENAPA AKU MALAH DIPENJARA!?"

Suara itu bergema memenuhi penjara bawah tanah dimana Ryuu dikurung di salah satu penjaranya. Dengan kesal, Ryuu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menggenggam erat jeruji besi yang mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan berisik kau membuat telingaku berdengung.." Keluh pria berambut nanas atau sebut saja Shikamaru sambil mengorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingking.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku justru berakhir di sini!? Sudah mengintrogasiku sekarang malah menawanku! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bersalah!"

"Kau pikir Introgasi bisa membuatmu bebas dari hukumanmu? Bagaimanapun juga kau telah menghancurkan Monumen Hokage kami, mengerti?"

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja! Tidak sengaja!"

Dan Shikamarupun menghela nafas berat, lelah juga berurusan dengan orang ini.

"Biarpun kau berkata begitu tetap saja, 'kan..."

"Ta-tapi... Tapi... Tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa lakukan apa? Membantumu melarikan diri?" Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya dengan malas. Dan itu membuat Ryuu menjambaki rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Aarrrggghh! Salah besar jika aku minta bantuan padamu! Hufth!"

Ryuu membuang wajah dari Shikamaru, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus kesal. Kini sorot matanya menggambarkan bagaimana otaknya berputar untuk mencari cara keluar dari penjara tempatnya berada ini.

Menyadari keheningan itu, Shikamarupun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kicauanmu sudah selesai?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bersurai silver itu. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Bagi Shikamaru, diam itu berarti ya. Yeah, daripada tetap di sini dan meladeni ocehannya, lebih baik pergi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri heran mengapa harus membuang tiga menitnya untuk mendengarkan kicauan Ryuu tadi.

"Yah, baiklah. Cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jum—"

"Seniorku bisa memperbaiki Monumen itu..."  
.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti, lambaian tangannya batal, tatkala ia mendengar pernyataan Ryuu yang belum bisa 100% dimengerti oleh Shikamaru.

.

"Apa?"

Dan Ryuu menoleh cepat kepada Shikamaru. Sorot mata Ryuu menampikkan secercah cahaya harapan, bersamaan dengan sumringah yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Ya! Seniorku akan memperbaikinya! Dia bisa memperbaikinya dengan sempurna!" Serunya dengan mantap.

Tapi itu semua justru membuat Shikamaru bingung.

"Dengar, karena kaulah semua orang di Desa bahkan di Dunia meributkan soal hancurnya Monumen Pahlawan kami itu. Kau harus menjalani hukuman sesuai skenario.."

"Tidak bisakah kalian memberiku kesempatan kedua?"  
.

.

Deg!

Untuk sesaat degup jantung Shikamaru menjadi lebih kencang.

Kesempatan Kedua...

Itu adalah sesuatu yang paling diharapkan olehnya..

Tidak, bukan hanya dia... Namun juga seluruh Dunia.

.  
"Jika kau memberiku kesempatan kedua... Ji-jika kalian mengizinkanku memanggil Seniorku aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku!" Ucapnya dengan sangat yakin. Ia memberikan tatapan serius kepada Shikamaru, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pria berkuncir nanas itu sudah cukup bergetar mendengar permohonan Ryuu.

"Kumohon... Percayalah padaku."

"..."

.

.

-oOo-

"Katakan padaku kalau kabar angin yang kudengar ini hanya sekedar gosip belaka..."

Di sinilah ia, pemuda pemilik tattoo 'Ai' di dahi dengan surai merah itu terlihat duduk bersandar pada Singgasana Kazekage miliknya. Sabaku No Gaara. Kage termuda itu kini tidak terlihat santai. Tangannya terkepal, matanya terpejam erat, dan urat-urat di keningnya tampak terlihat, ia begitu menahan emosi.

"Tidak, kalaupun ini hanya bualan aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya.." Lanjut Sang Kazekage dengan nada berat. Ia benar-benar marah.

Sang Kakak, Temari, gadis dengan rambut pirang berkuncir empat itu terlihat memasang wajah simpati. Berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi sesuatu yang sepenting dan sebesar ini tidak bisa dirahasiakan.. Terlebih dari Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Kenyataannya.. itu memang benar. Monumen Naruto hancur berkeping-keping."

.

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

*JDUAAARRR!

Berbeda dengan Gaara di Sunagakure yang menahan emosinya. Di Kirigakure, suara meja yang dihancurkan dengan kepalan tangan itu memecah kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta. Raikage A melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada meja malang tidak berdosa. Ruangan Raikage itu dibuat tegang karena aura mengerikan yang disebarkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Selengah apa Konoha sampai hal seperti ini bisa terjadi!?" Bentak Raikage kepada Darui. Walau ekspresi Darui terlhat datar, sebulir keringat mengalir dari kening pria berkulit hitam dengan rambut silver itu.

Terlebih untuk Omoi dan Karui yang kebetulan juga ada di sana untuk melaporkan misi, mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Mereka benar-benar datang di saat yang tidak tepat.  
.

.

.

.

"Uuh... Ini sangat mengiris hati..." Keluh Mei Terumi, Sang Mizukage berpakaian biru dengan surai coklat panjang dan poni yang menutupi satu matanya. Ia terlihat sedang duduk sembari memijit keningnya, begitu terlihat frustasi.

"Mizukage-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chojuro yang cemas begitu melihat Mizukage duduk bersandar dengan lemas di kursinya.

"Monumen pemuda manis itu hancur, Chojuro.. Monumen Pahlawan Dunia. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Sahut Mei kepada lelaki kecil bersurai biru terang berkacamata itu.

.

.

.

.

"Berdoalah saja, semoga pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak mengutuk kita." Kini Oonoki, Tsuchikage dari Iwagakure angkat bicara. Kakek tua pendek yang sudah beruban itupun sama, mengomentari kejadian yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi itu.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal semacam ini akan terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan pasrah.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Kakek lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kurotsuchi, cucu dari Tsuchikage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. Jelaskan semuanya." Tegas Sang Rokudaime Hokage yang kini sudah menatap tajam seakan-akan ingin menerkam lawan bicaranya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Awalnya ia menganggap dengan dipenjaranya Ryuu, masalah terselesaikan. Ia mengira dirinya bisa tenang di Ruangan Hokagenya sambil mengurus permalahan lain. Tapi apa? Sekarang salah satu pesuruh terbaiknya, Nara Shikamaru, membawa serta tahanan itu ke ruangannya untuk mendapatkan keringanan hukuman?

Apa yang membuat Shikamaru sampai tergerak hatinya untuk membantu Ryuu?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membebaskannya? Bahkan membawanya kepadaku dan mengajukan keringanan hukuman untuknya?"

"Kenapa tidak, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Kurasa dia memang tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Seperti yang kita lihat. Dia orang yang bodoh."

"Oi~" Ryuu tampak tidak terima.

Namun Shikamaru mengacuhkannya, "Hokage-sama tahu betul seperti apa orang bodoh itu." Ucapnya kepada Kakashi.

Untuk beberapa saat Kakashi terdiam.

"Berikan aku alasan, mengapa aku harus membebaskanmu."  
.

.

Pertanyaan dari mulut Sang Hokage itu... benar-benar membuat hati Ryuu senang. Ia puas dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan dari Kakashi itu terdengar seperti sebuah kesempatan. Seakan-akan ada gerbang penuh cahaya yang terbuka di depan mata Ryuu.

"Aku bisa memperbaiki Monumen itu kembali!" Seru Ryuu dengan semangat, dengan sorot penuh keyakinan dari kedua mata Sapphire redupnya.  
.

Kakashi menatap Ryuu, menatap semangat yang ada padanya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia terkekeh, terdengar seperti kekehan yang meremehkan.

"Kau pikir kami tidak punya orang yang bisa memperbaiki Monumen itu?" Kini Ryuu yakin bahwa Hokage itu memasang senyum angkuh di balik maskernya. Pasti terlihat menyebalkan, pikir Ryuu.

Tapi Ryuu tidak boleh terpancing emosi, sekarang ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah meyakinkan Kakashi.

"Se-Seniorku bisa memperbaikinya dengan cepat! Dan bahkan bisa lebih indah dari sebelumnya! Kau pikir berapa lama orang-orangmu mampu menyelesaikan Monumen yang sebesar dan semewah itu?"  
.

.  
Tet! Skak mat. Kakashi bungkam. Satu poin untuk Ryuu, kini ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
.

"Kami memang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membuat Monumen Naruto semegah itu." Kakashi mengakui itu, kini ia menopang dagu, tampak frustasi. Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke meja. Masalahnya Monumen itu harus cepat kembali seperti semula, jika tidak mau dapat kecaman dari Penduduk Konoha tentunya.

Kakashi kemudian menghela nafas pasrah, dan kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada Ryuu.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau punya? Yang kau sebut-sebut bisa memperbaikinya dengan sekejap mata itu? Maksudku—seperti apa dia sampai kau sangat memujinya begitu?"

Ryuu sumringah. Ini benar-benar suatu Kesempatan yang terbuka.

"Seperti ini!"

"Hei!"

Tidak hanya Kakashi, bahkan Shikamaru juga terkejut dengan tingkah Ryuu. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Ryuu berlari keluar ruangan menuju atap gedung Hokage. Kakashi sampai dibuat berdiri karena sempat menyangka Ryuu akan melarikan diri. Tapi ia sadar, dilihat dari gelagat pria bermanik Sapphire redup itu... dia bukan ingin melarikan diri, melainkan ingin menunjukan sesuatu.

"Mau apa dia, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kakashi meminta penjelasan kepada pria berkuncir yang sejak tadi berdiri di depannya itu.

"Ini di luar skenario, Hokage-sama. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mau kemana si bodoh itu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil terus menatap ambang pintu yang terbuka, mengacuhkan sesaat tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Kakashi. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Shikamaru berdecak dan menoleh pada Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, aku akan..."

"Tidak, aku juga akan menyusulnya."

Shikamaru agak terkejut saat melihat Sang Hokage sudah berjalan menjauhi kursi yang merupakan singgasananya itu menuju pintu keluar, bersiap untuk berlari menyusul.

"Dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Ayo, Shikamaru."

"Baik!"  
.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Shikamaru kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menyusul pemuda berjacket biru itu. Dan di sisi lain, pemuda tersebut telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Atap Gedung Hokage.

"Hah... Hah..."

Ryuu bukanlah orang yang kuat. Berlari dari Ruangan Kakashi sampai atap Gedung saja membuat nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan merupakan suatu masalah besar. Karena cengiran yang sebelumnya terpampang di wajah pemuda ini masih saja terukir jelas.

Ryuu mendongak, ia berjalan sampai ke pagar pembatas.

Di sana terdapat sebuah objek... Yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan walau hanya sedetik darinya.

"Hei, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?"

Bahkan panggilan dari Kakashi, Sang Pemimpin Negara Api, tidak direspon oleh pemuda itu.

Ya, Kakashi dan Shikamaru sudah sampai untuk menyusul Ryuu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menemukan dan berlari menyusulnya. Jangan lupa, mereka Ninja. Menyadari tidak adanya jawaban dari Ryuu, Kakashi menghela nafasnya.

"Hentikan lelucon ini, Ryuu. Karena ini sama sekali tidak luc—"

"Seperti ini!"  
.

.

Kakashi tidak dapat menyempurnakan ucapannya saat pemuda itu dengan suara cemprengnya berseru dengan wajah berbinar dan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. Untuk sejenak, Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia berpikir mungkin kepala anak ini memang tidak beres. Saat ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu Ryuu, Shikamaru kemudian melihat pada apa yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda itu, sama halnya dengan Kakashi.

Di detik berikutnya, apa yang tadi memenuhi kepala mereka berdua buyar seketika. Kakashi dan Shikamaru terdiam menatap apa yang ditunjuk oleh Ryuu.

Itu ukiran patung wajah Naruto.

Ryuu menunjuk ukiran wajah Naruto di tebing patung para Hokage.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya?

"Seniorku! Dia mirip dengan patung itu!"  
.

Hembusan angin yang mendadak bertiup kencang mengibarkan jubah Hokage Kakashi dan memainkan helaian rambut silver-hitam itu seakan tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua mematung. Otak mereka berputar, berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang diutarakan oleh pemuda di hadapan mereka itu.

"Tadinya kupikir hanya perasaanku saja, tapi saat aku dibawa ke Gedung ini aku kembali memerhatikan wajah itu. Dan ternyata benar! Itu adalah Seniorku!"

Kakashi melirik Ryuu, pancaran rasa terkejut masih dapat ditemukan dari sorot iris hitamnya yang tajam.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar berat dan rendah. Seakan menahan emosi. Yeah, bagaimanapun juga... Wajah itu adalah wajah murid tersayangnya yang seharusnya sekarang sudah menggantikannya untuk menjadi Hokage. Wajah itu adalah wajah dari Pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan Dunia. Itu adalah wajah Naruto mereka, bukan Senior Ryuu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, 'kan? Kau bukanlah satu-satunya dan aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Di sini mungkin dia adalah Ninja tapi di sana, orang ini adalah Penyihir terkuat sepanjang sejarah! Pangeran dari Kerajaan Vinland yang jadi Legenda!" Jelas Ryuu.

Itu justru membuat hati Kakashi terasa bergemuruh. Ini terasa aneh. Ada rasa senang dan kesal padanya. Senang karena ternyata masih ada Naruto di Dunia lain. Kesal karena Naruto itu bukanlah milik Konoha lagi.

Shikamaru melirik miris kepada Kakashi yang terlihat berusaha menguatkan diri.

"Rokudaime-sama..."

Namun Kakashi tidak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya. Dahinya sedikit mengerut.

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang wajahnya terukir di sana itu, Ryuu Kanzaki?"

Ryuu mengerjap polos. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Err... Tidak." Jawab Ryuu.

Dan Kakashi akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Dia... Naruto Uzumaki. Pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan kami dari Kegelapan Dunia. Dia kini sudah tiada.."

Ryuu perlahan membelalakan matanya. Seakan hal itu sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Sangat sulit untuk percaya bahwa orang yang merupakan Seniornya dari Dunia lain itu sudah meninggal.

"Dan Monument emas yang telah kau hancurkan waktu itu... Itu adalah miliknya."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Selanjutnya adalah Chapter yang sebelumnya kuupdate, mau baca lagi atau tidak terserah reader saja ^^  
Sedikit curhat, aku membaca review para reader dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang karya Fanficnya kubaca, tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa aku tertantang untuk lebih hebat darinya. Seperti...'HEI FANFIC SENPAI INI KEREN JUGA, AKAN KUJADIKAN DIA RIVALKU'

Yah, seperti itulah. Ahahaha. Hanya segelintir curhatanku saja.

Umm... Sekali lagi maafkan aku atas kesalahanku. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fanficku.


	4. Our Justice Has Been Dead

**Second Change from The Hero**

 **Our Justice Has Been Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Yaaaa... Ini dia chapter 4 nya. Tolong maafkan aku atas semua kekuranganku dan karena keterlambatan update Fanfic ini. Aku masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan Fanfiction ini. Jadi selalu banyak kesalahan. Maafkan aku karena ternyara Naruto masih belum muncul di Chapter ini. Kukira di Chapter ini dia akan muncul tapi ternyata saat saya lihat lagi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Ini melebihi batas kemampuanku. Jadi aku sudahi. Aku bukan Buzz yang selalu berseru 'Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya' #abaikan

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak atas kalian yang merevew Fanfic saya. Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! *bow

Well, saya tidak mau banyak bicara dan menyita waktu reader lagi. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Dikarang oleh Author yang masih payah, Fanfic abal, gaje, typo, OOC and many OC ini here

Pairing: Cari tahu sendiri

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Kalian sudah berkumpul, ya."

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup. Setelah ini aku akan menghukum kalian."

.

"Itu terserah padamu saja."

.

"Shiki, jangan dingin seperti itu."

.

"Aku tahu, Gumi."

.

"Oh, jadi kemana tujuan kita?"

.

"Gua tempat Gerbang Terkutuk itu berada. Kita akan ke sana."

.

.

ooooooOOOOoooooo

.

Ryuu Kanzaki duduk diam tenggelam dalam keheningan di sebuah Ruangan. Kakashi menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tinggal diam untuk sementara di ruangan tersebut. Dan benar saja. Pemuda yang sebelumnya selalu berisik mengocehkan banyak hal itu kini bungkam seribu bahasa. Pikirannya terpaku pada satu hal. Ucapan dari Sang Hokage kepadanya masih terasa menggema di kedua telinganya, membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Seniornya telah meninggal. Dan dirinya sudah menghancurkan Monumen Seniornya sendiri.

.

"Bahkan di Dunia ini Senior juga tidak bahagia.." Gumamnya. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar gumamannya. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Di sana hanya ada beberapa sofa dan meja. Ryuu mencengkram celana bagian lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

.

'Senior...'

.

.

.

'Cklek'

.

Ryuu tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara knop pintu yang dibuka memaksanya terbangun dari apa yang tadi dipirkannya. Pemuda bersurai silver ini menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

.

Di ambang pintu yang terbuka itu, telah berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dengan style rambut belakang melawan gravitasi. Sepasang iris hitamnya yang tajam melirik kepada Ryuu. Membuat yang ditatap tertegun. Masalahnya tatapan yang diberikan oleh pria itu terlihat kejam, seakan mau menerkamnya.

.

Ryuu kenal orang ini. Pria yang sedang berdiri menatapnya itu sudah ada sejak dirinya terjatuh ke Dunia ini.

.

Tapi, apa-apaan tatapannya itu?

.

Kini pria berambut raven atau sebut saja Sasuke itu terkekeh dengan mata terpejam. Sebuah senyuman remeh terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

.

"Jadi.. Siapa namamu tadi?"

.

Yang ditanya terlihat gugup. Rasanya situasi di ruangan ini berubah tegang.

.

"R-Ryuu.." Jawabnya kalap, lalu berdiri dari sofa yang tadi sempat ia duduki.

.

"Oh, benar. Ryuu Kanzaki. Datang dari Dunia yang penuh dengan Penyihir." Sasuke mendorong pintu agar tertutup dengan perlahan. "Kau tahu? Tadinya aku tidak ada masalah denganmu. Walau aku tahu kau sudah merusak Monumen Naruto dan membuat keributan... Ya, aku memang marah tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya."

.

Sasuke memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, situasi hening kembali tercipta. Suara pintu yang tertutup itu bisa terdengar jelas oleh mereka berdua. Tapi kesunyian itu tidak berlangsung lama.

.

"Tapi..." Tatapan tajam itu kembali terlihat. "... Tidak ada omong kosong yang lebih buruk dibandingkan bualanmu yang mengatakan bahwa ada Naruto di Duniamu..."

.

Suara dari pria Uchiha itu terdengar berat dan rendah. Ada amarah yang terpendam dari ucapannya.. dari kata perkata.

.

"Tu-tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak berbo—"

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak minta kau menjawab ucapanku, Kanzaki."

.

Ucapan Sasuke yang sengaja ia katakan untuk memotong pembicaraan Ryuu membuat pemuda silver ini tercekat. Kini ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepada pria di hadapannya ini. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak mau diam saja. Ryuu sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi di ruangan ini. Ia lelah dituding sebagai yang bersalah.

.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mengada-ada, atau membual, berbohong, dan apapun itu! Aku berkata benar! Setiap apa yang kukatakan ini, tidak ada dari mereka yang merupakan omong kosong!"

.

"Membuat keributan dengan tidak sengaja menghancurkan Monumen mungkin bisa ditoleransi. Tapi membuat seisi Dunia heboh karena bualanmu tentang Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.."

.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak—"

.

"Sasuke, jangan desak bocah ini."

.

Suara lain terdengar di antara keributan itu. Itu Kakashi. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah membuka pintu itu dan berada di ambang pintu tersebut. Sasuke melirik sinis pada pengganggu yang merupakan Gurunya itu.

.

"Hokage!" Berbeda dengan Ryuu yang senang dengan keberadaan Kakashi yang melerai mereka. "Orang ini menggangguku!" Seru Ryuu sambil menunjuk kesal kepada Sasuke.

.

"Kau juga, Ryuu. Ingat-ingatlah dengan baik dimana posisimu. Kau masih tawanan kami." Timpal Kakashi kepada Ryuu, yang membuat Ryuu sejenak terdiam. Ah, ternyata Pemimpinnya juga sama ketusnya pada dirinya.

.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak tertarik membunuhnya. Setidaknya belum." Dan Sasuke melirikkan satu matanya yang tidak tertutupi poni kepada Ryuu. Membuat Ryuu tertegun. Oke, sepertinya ia harus men-cap orang ini sebagai 'seseorang yang harus diwaspadai'. Hei, orang ini mau membunuhku Hokage! Batin Ryuu jadi tidak tenang begitu mengetahui itu.

.

"Dia bilang aku berbohong! Hokage, tegakkanlah kebenaran!"

.

Mendengar ucapan Ryuu justru membuat Sasuke kembali melemparkan lirikan mengerikannya kepada Ryuu.

.

"Kebenaran, katamu?"

.

Ryuu tertegun. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Rasanya tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengatakan hal tadi.

.

"Asal kau tahu saja—" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ryuu, sampai benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. "—Kebenaran yang kami miliki sudah mati sejak lama..."

.

Mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, Kakashi bungkam mendengarnya.

.

Ryuu agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, sebisa mungkin menghindari iris kelam Sasuke yang seakan ingin menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan.

.

Namun Sasuke mengakhiri tatapan penuh ancaman tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali pada wajah stoic dan tatapan datarnya. "Begini saja, jika kau benar-benar berhasil membawa Seniormu itu, dan jika orang itu benar-benar seperti si bodoh itu. Aku akan menarik semua ucapanku tentangmu."

.

Ryuu mengerjapkan mata, ia hanya diam menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

.

"... Dan aku akan meminta maaf,"

.

Iris Sapphire redup Ryuu membulat. Ini seperti permainan yang jelas-jelas akan dimenangkan oleh dirinya. Ryuu tersenyum menantang.

.

"Kau telah menggali kuburanmu sendiri, pria menyebalkan. Percayalah itu."

.

"Kita lihat saja," ujar Sasuke penuh rasa percaya diri. Sampai akhirnya ia berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kakashi yang berada di ambang pintu agak menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada pemuda Uchiha yang merupakan muridnya itu.

.

"Apa tak apa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Ini taruhan yang bodoh, sebenarnya." Tanya Kakashi saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan dibalas dengan dengusan kecil darinya.

.

"Seperti aku akan peduli. Dan aku tidak takut pada apapun,"

.

.

Langkah pemuda berambut raven itu terhenti saat kedua mata onyx-nya menangkap seorang lagi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. Itu Shikamaru. Datang untuk menghadap Kakashi. Baiklah, pikiran Sasuke mulai kemana-mana, apakah ini laporan berita buruk atau baik? Atau ini laporan bahwa segala persiapan untuk memanggil teman Ryuu sudah selesai?

.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Sasuke harap bukan hal yang buruk.

.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kakashi yang berjalan keluar ruangan Ryuu melewati Sasuke, membiarkan Ryuu tetap berada di dalam dan memandang bingung mereka bertiga.

.

"Segala persiapan sudah selesai,"

.

Ah, bagus. Ini bukan berita buruk. Diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, pertanda bahwa ia lega. Kakashi yang berdiri di depan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti pada Shikamaru. Setelah itu ia menoleh kepada Ryuu yang berada di dalam ruangan.

.

"Jika begitu... Ryuu, ayo ikut kami."

.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi..."

.

Ucapan Shikamaru sukses kembali menyita seluruh perhatian mereka, termasuk Ryuu.

.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, atau justru sesuatu yang merepotkan? Lihat saja Shikamaru dengan cara penyampaian laporannya ini, terlihat kusut sekali wajahnya. Ia hanya akan begitu jika ada hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Tapi semua hal sepele kadang dianggap merepotkan juga, sih, olehnya.

.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, terlihat seperti ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

.

"Keempat Kage datang kemari,"

.

.

Dan hening melanda mereka.

.

"Apa?"

.

Kembali, Shikamaru mendesah panjang. "Percayalah, mereka benar-benar datang."

.

Baiklah, Kakashi tidak memikirkan sampai ke sana. Jangan bilang Para Kage ini datang karena mendengar kabar tentang Monumen Naruto yang hancur? Tidak, ia sudah memprediksikan tentang ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau secepat ini! Hokage bersurai putih itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu, secara detail. Ia tidak menginginkan kesalahpahaman.

.

"Baiklah. Shikamaru, Sasuke, bisa tolong aku sebentar? Aku harus menemui mereka dulu,"

.

.

.

oooOOOooo

.

Di sinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan yang memang sering digunakan untuk tempat pertemuan kelima kage. Gaara, Oonoki, Mei, dan Raikage A terlihat duduk di sebuah sofa. Ah, sebenarnya tidak semuanya. Hanya Mei dan Oonoki yang duduk. Sedangkan Raikage A terlihat berjalan bulak-balik dengan raut risih. Dan Kazekage Gaara? Dia terlihat hanya berdiri memandang luar jendela, tatapan aquamarine-nya tampak memendam amarah.

.

Ya, para Kage itu terlihat tidak tenang.

.

'Cleck'

.

Dan datanglah Hokage berambut putih itu, yang sudah sedari tadi mereka tunggu, yang mereka harap ia membawa jawaban atas semua pertanyaan mereka.

.

Semua pasang mata kini tertuju kepada Hokage. Dan Hokage tahu itu tatapan yang tidak bersahabat. Apa ia akan memasuki tahap introgasi?

.

Jika iya, ia belum mempersiapkan soal ini.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami kemari, Kakashi..," ujar Gaara dengan nada suaranya yang rendah dan datar. Tatapan dinginnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

.

Dan ucapan dingin dari Sang Kazekage bersurai merah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya serta tattoo 'Ai' itu sudah bisa membuat Hokage berambut silver tersebut menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka datang kemari bukan untuk membicarakan soal masalah ini baik-baik. Putra dari 'White Fang' ini, mau tidak mau harus menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkan mereka semua.

.

"Aku tahu, aku sadar betul maksud kalian."

.

"Jadi langsung saja ke intinya..," kini giliran Raikage A yang angkat bicara, ia yang berdiri di sisi kanan ruangan itu menatap lurus kepada Kakashi.

.

Tapi tatapan itu terlalu terlihat kejam.

.

Dan siapa yang menyangka ternyata tangan kanan Raikage yang kekar dan kuat itu sudah terkepal.

.

.

JDUAAAARR!

.

Di detik berikutnya, sebagian dinding ruangan itu sudah jebol. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa pelakunya. Karena pelakunya itu masih mengepalkan kepalan kuatnya. Raikage A memang kuat, begitupun dengan tinjunya.

.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN KECEROBOHAN INI, HOKAGE!?"

.

"Raikage, tenangkan dirimu. Ini hanya akan memperpanjang masalah." Tegur satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana, seorang wanita sexy bersurai coklat dengan manik hijau itu sejak tadi hanya duduk manis sambil melipat kedua lengannya di bawah dadanya. Berbeda dengan yang lain, ia tidak menunjukan emosi.

.

"Tenang? Kau menyuruhku untuk tenang?! Mizukage, aku rasa kau masih tidak mengerti situasi di sini!"

.

"Aku tahu betul situasi di sini, Raikage. Jadi tolong jangan remehkan aku. Aku tidak sepayah itu." Sangkal Mei Terumi -Sang Mizukage- itu dengan nada yang terdengar menyindir.

.

Raikage geram mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Mizukage yang terlihat tenang, ia memang tidak ingin berdebat. "Jika kau tahu seharusnya kau marah karena kelengahan orang ini!" Seru A seraya menunjuk Kakashi dengan tidak lazim. Seorang Hokage ditunjuk secara tidak hormat.

.

"Raikage, kendalikan dirimu. Kita tidak datang ke sini untuk merusak fasilitas Konoha." Kini seorang pria tua... Bukan, seorang kakek tua bertubuh mungil, sebut saja Oonoki, menyindir Raikage. Tatapannya melirik sinis pada dinding ruangan itu yang ditinju hingga berlubang oleh Raikage.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Oonoki, jadi kau membela—"

.

"Cukup, Raikage!"

.

Suara bentakan itu terdengar, menyerang indra pendengaran mereka. Berhasil membungkamkan seorang Raikage dan membuatnya terkejut. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada pelaku bentakan tersebut. Aura tidak mengenakkan kini makin kentara dan menekan. Dapat terasa kesan amarah yang terpendam dari bentakan itu. Bentakan tersebut menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan itu.

.

Gaara, pelaku bentakan tadi, terlihat menunduk dengan mata terpejam erat. Giginya bergemerutuk geram, seakan emosinya sudah meluap-luap. Untungnya untuk saat ini, tidak akan ada 'Shukaku yang mengamuk keluar'.

.

Sang Kazekage muda itu tidak habis pikir. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, guna menguatkan diri. Setelah mendengar berita bahwa Altar itu hancur, yaitu Altar dimana dibawahnya telah tertidur Sahabat pertamanya – yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya – untuk selama-lamanya, yang bisa dilakukan Gaara hanyalah terus berusaha menenangkan diri. Marah? Tentu dia marah! Setelah tidak mampu menyelamatkan Naruto, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya yang paling berharga, kini Monumen Altar milik pemuda blonde dengan iris biru samudra itu harus hancur? Kenapa Dewa sekejam ini?! Kenapa ia membiarkan ini terjadi? Setidaknya kenapa Dewa tidak tempatkan Gaara bersama Naruto saat itu, agar setidaknya Gaara bisa berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Naruto yang sebenarnya memang sudah tewas?

.

Cukup butuh waktu lama untuk Gaara menenangkan diri. Setelah sekali lagi ia mengisi paru-parunya dengan Oksigen, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lurus kepada Kakashi. Jejak-jejak emosi masih kentara dari manik mata Gaara, tapi ia tidak boleh mengeluarkannya. Setidaknya, Gaara butuh penjelasan.

.

.

"Tolong ceritakan semuanya pada kami, Hokage..,"

.

Pinta Gaara tentu didengar jelas oleh Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa angkat suara. Bahkan ia hanya diam saat Raikage merusak salah satu ruang tamu terbaik yang dimiliki Gedung Hokage itu.

.

"Baiklah..."

.

oooOOOooo

.

.

Sedangkan, di Gerbang Konoha, semua orang sudah berada di sana. Ryuu bersama para ninja Rookie sembilan. Mereka semua bersiap di sana. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kakashi dan mereka akan berangkat.

.

"Kau bisa berlari menyamai kami, Ryuu?" Sakura bertanya kepada Ryuu dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria berambut silver ini.

.

"Begini-begini aku pelari yang handal." Jawabnya dengan senyuman bangga seraya menepuk dadanya.

.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman mendengar itu.

"Baiklah," dan gadis berbaju merah ini berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Dimana pria berambut pantat ayam ini sedang berdiri bersandar pada Gerbang.

.

Untuk sejenak, Ryuu melirik Sasuke.

'Pria menyebalkan itu... kenapa harus ikut, sih?' Gerutu Ryuu dalam hatinya.

.

Tentu Sasuke menyadarinya, lirikan pedas itu, dan Sasuke balas memberi tatapan dingin pada Ryuu. Membuat pria silver tersebut sejenak gelagapan lalu membuang wajahnya.

.

Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa selama ini pemuda keturunan Nara dengan IQ mencapai 200 itu tengah memerhatikan Ryuu. Ia yang merupakan tipikal orang pemikir itu, sepertinya masih tidak menduga bahwa ada Dunia tidak hanya satu.

.

'Jika benar begitu... Di lain Dunia, kami memiliki banyak takdir.' Ucap batin Shikamaru, pria berkuncir itu, tampak ia sedikit mengusap dagunya.

.

'Dan Naruto... di Dunia anak ini yang mayoritas merupakan Surganya para Penyihir, dia merupakan Pangeran...'

.

Sementara semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri sembari asyik bercakap-cakap, Shikamaru justru lebih memilih untuk tetap berpikir, diam tanpa kata.

.

'... Apa... Naruto bahagia di Dunia yang lainnya...? Atau... nasibnya sama tragisnya dengan Naruto kami?'

.

"Shikamaru?"

.

Kegiatan pria Nara ini harus dihentikan setelah mendapat tepukan di pundak dari gadis satu tim-nya itu, Ino. Gadis sexy berkuncir dengan iris aquamarine dan surai pirang pucat.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

.

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan cemas.

.

"Ah, yaa... Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu."

.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir sampai seperti itu,"

.

Manik onyx-aquamarine itu dengan serempak kini tertuju kepada seseorang yang mengucapkan itu. Sai. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda ini sudah berdiri di belakang Shikamaru dan Ino.

.

"Jika 'Dunia' memang banyak macamnya. Seharusnya ada diantara mereka dimana Naruto tertawa di dalamnya."

.

Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar itu.

"Darimana kau..."

.

"Aku membaca banyak buku, salah satunya berisi tentang cara memahami perasaan seseorang." Jawab Sai sebelum Shikamaru berhasil menyempurnakan pertanyaannya. Sai terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman khas.

.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru -yang jejak-jejak raut terkejutnya masih ada- Ino justru terlihat bingung pada pembicaraan kedua pemuda ini.

.

"Err... Kalian sedang membicarakan tentang Naruto?"

.

Shikamaru kemudian melirik Ino dari sudut matanya.

"Aku memikirkan tentang kebahagiaannya,"

.

Ino mengerjapkan iris Aquamarine-nya.

"Memikirkan Naruto dari Dunia anak itu?" Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Ino. "Jangan khawatir, kau sudah dengar sendiri, 'kan? Di sana dia seorang Pangeran. Pasti hidupnya lebih baik dari... kehidupannya di sini."

.

Sejenak, Ino terdiam, wajahnya berubah sendu. Rasanya aneh untuk mengucapkannya. Terdengar seperti Ino mengakui bahwa hidup Naruto tidak sempurna di sini.

.

Merasakan keheningan dan aura tidak mengenakkan itu, Sai kembali angkat bicara. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jika ternyata... Naruto si Pangeran ini tidak bahagia.." Sai memberi jeda pada ucapannya, memberikan kesempatan untuk Shikamaru dan Ino agar kembali melemparkan tatapan mereka padanya.

.

"Kita yang harus berusaha membahagiakan dia."

.

Shikamaru menatap Sai, begitu pula Ino. Ia memandang Sai yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman khas miliknya itu.

.

Mereka berdua mengakuinya. Perkataan Sai benar.

.

Perlahan kedua ujung bibir Shikamaru dan Ino tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

"Kau benar..."

.

.

"Lama sekali, sih! Sebenarnya ini jadi berangkat atau tidak?!"

.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Kiba. Telingaku sakit!"

.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

.

Satu bentakan itu membuat Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang tadi menyahut Kiba jadi diam seribu bahasa. Pemuda dengan surai coklat bertattoo segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu terlihat berdiri dengan tidak tenang di samping Akamaru, anjing putih miliknya.

.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Tenten kembali menyahut kesal.

.

Dan Kiba hanya mendecih kesal, ia mengalihkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ia membayangkan sosok Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

.

"Orang bodoh dengan cengirannya yang bodoh," geramnya, yang samar-samar masih bisa terdengar oleh Tenten.

.

Kiba menyadari gelagat Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu sudah memandang intens pada pria doogie itu, seakan mencari tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya.

.

Namun, kadang gengsi membuat kita takkan membongkar apapun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita harus pergi ke luar Desa hanya untuk memanggil Naruto si Pangeran itu? Di dalam juga bisa, 'kan?" Tanya Kiba, niatnya hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi sebenarnya Kiba memang belum tahu alasan dari perjalanan ini.

.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya?" Tenten merubah tatapannya dan memilih menjawab saja.

"Ryuu bilang portal Dimensi ruang dan waktu miliknya memiliki resiko yang ia sendiri belum tahu, ini pertama kalinya ia membuka portal tanpa bantuan orang-orang Kerajaan. Jadi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang buruk, kita harus melakukannya di luar."

.

"Hal yang buruk apa yang mungkin akan terjadi?" Tanya Kiba dengan malas.

.

"Yaa... Aku tidak tahu." Tenten sedikit mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin seperti ledakan atau munculnya makhluk asing..? Atau..,"

.

.

"Guru Kakashi!"

.

Suara Sakura membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana menoleh dengan kompaknya kepada arah pandang gadis pinky itu. Ternyata pria bermasker dengan surai perak itu sudah sampai di sana. Jubah Hokagenya berkibar karena belaian angin.

.

"Guru, kau lama sekali." Keluh Chouji kepadanya.

.

Dan Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tenang. "Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

.

"Dan kebiasaan lama kambuh lagi," singgung Sasuke sinis, sindiran itu diucapkan dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kakashi.

.

"Bagaimana dengan para Kage?" Tanya Shikamaru yang menghampiri Kakashi.

.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Mereka memberi waktu. Aku juga meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengurus masalah di sini sampai aku kembali."

.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah siap pergi?" Kini Ryuu yang bertanya. Dan direspon dengan tatapan Kakashi.

.

"Tentu."

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

"Jujur saja aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai cerita Kakashi."

Suasana panas yang sempat melanda ruangan itu kini mereda. Walaupun harus dengan taruhan dinding jebol tapi setidaknya kini emosi Raikage tidaklah seburuk sebelumnya. Sebenarnya sekarang ini Raikage pastinya masih berusaha dengan susah payah meredam amarahnya yang sangat sulit dikontrol. Tapi jika ia menghancurkan sesuatu hanya demi melampiaskan amarahnya – lagi – pasti para Kage lain takkan tinggal diam. Mungkin saja Gaara akan menenggelamkannya hidup-hidup dengan pasir karena kembali membuat kerusuhan di Konoha. Bagaimanapun semua orang tahu bahwa Desa ini begitu penting bagi Gaara, karena ini adalah tanah kelahiran teman pertamanya. Lagipula Raikage cukup tahu, emosi miliknya dapat dengan mudah memancing emosi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Para Kage yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran di sini bisa saja menyerangnya karena jengah menghadapi kelakuannya yang mudah terbawa emosi.

Lihat saja mereka. Wajah-wajah kusut mereka ini menandakan mereka juga tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang diucapkan Kakashi. Mereka datang ke Konoha dengan harapan Rokudaime Hokage itu akan memberinya penjelasan yang cukup membuat mereka berempat mengerti. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa Kakashi justru menceritakan sesuatu di luar nalar lalu meminta izin untuk pamit seenaknya saja? Hei, asal kalian tahu saja. Kakashi langsung pergi setelah meminta izin pada mereka, padahal tidak satupun dari para Kage itu yang memberi izin kepada Kakashi untuk pergi. Kakashi hanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang aneh, meminta agar mereka percaya padanya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka yang tidak bertanggung jawab, 'kan?

"Sebelum pergi dia tersenyum dan mengatakan ... 'aku ingin menjemput Naruto'. Kalian pikir apa maksud Hokage?"

Kini Oonoki yang angkat bicara. Ini memang merupakan suatu misteri yang aneh bagi mereka. Para Kage yang tengah duduk di sofa mereka masing-masing itu tampak tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari ucapan terakhir Hokage? Dan bodohnya, kenapa mereka tidak ada yang melangkah untuk mengejar Kakashi? Seolah mereka saat itu begitu terpaku pada ucapan Kakashi sampai tidak mampu menggerakkan kaki masing-masing. Namun sekarang ini, mereka mulai menyesalinya.

"Sepertinya Kakashi sudah gila... Dia terlalu kehilangan muridnya itu." Simpul Raikage kembali dengan seenaknya. Ia sudah terlalu pusing untuk berpikir. Yang bisa ia lihat sekarang ini memang begitu dan hanya seperti itu. Kakashi Hatake sudah tidak waras. "Desa ini dalam keadaan gawat. Selama penduduknya masih berada dalam kekuasaan Kakashi... Yah, bayangkan saja, satu Desa besar dengan berisikan banyak Ninja kuat dipimpin oleh orang gila." Sambung pria bertubuh besar itu, kini ucapannya jadi pedas. Ini hasil dari emosinya yang ia pendam. Namun Mei Terumi tampak tidak bergeming, ia masih dalam posisi duduknya yang nyaman, ia juga memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu kacau saat ini.

Sedangkan Gaara? Ia hanya terdiam. Percayalah, ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Itu sangat kentara terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tajam. Sepertinya ia juga sekesal Raikage dalam masalah ini. Menjemput Naruto? Apa maksudnya? Apakah benar bahwa Kakashi sudah tidak waras? Tidak, tidak... Hanya karena kelihatannya cuma itu alasan Kakashi mengatakan hal aneh bukan berarti itu merupakan alasannya. Kakashi merupakan sosok yang kuat. Bermasa lalu kelam. Gaara tahu Kakashi begitu terpukul menghadapi kenyataan bahwa murid kesayangannya telah tewas. Gaara tahu Kakashi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Gaara tahu Kakashi menyesal. Tapi itu tidak mungkin sampai merenggut kewarasan Kakashi, 'kan? Pasti ada alasan lain. Pasti. Kini Gaara mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kakashi merupakan suatu kebenaran. Bukan hanya bualan. Ah, berpikir saat sedang emosi memang buruk untuk kesehatan otak. Kini Gaara membungkukkan dirinya dalam posisinya yang sedang duduk, ia mengusap rambut depan miliknya ke belakang dengan kedua tangan. Frustasi? Pastinya.

Jika Gaara boleh bicara, jujur saja Gaara berharap apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu bukan merupakan dusta. Ia ingin... sangat amat ingin... bertemu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Ah, aku sebenarnya cukup bangga bisa mempublish Fanficku sampai ke Chapter 3 di sini. Apakah aneh? Tolong review ya minna-san. Entah kenapa aku kepikiran suatu Fanfic lagi yang akan kujadikan Oneshoot. Tapi aku putuskan nanti saja deh.

Terima kasih telah membaca!


	5. He's not Uzumaki

SECOND CHANCE FROM THE HERO

Chapter 5 : He's not Uzumaki

.

.

A/N :: Hei, hei, Author kembali lagi. Btw, jika kalian bingung dengan penampilan para Ninja... kalian boleh menganggap penampilan mereka mirip di Naruto The Last atau di Naruto Shippuden. Yang penting, kejadian ini terjadi tidak lama setalah Perang berakhir, hanya terpaut dua bulan saja. Dan maaf karena updatenya lama, masalahnya Author kehabisan kuota.

.

Jadi terima kasih telah menunggu dan mohon terima persembahanku.

Happy reading!

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Tebaklah sendiri ya

Warning: Gaje, abal, maybe typo, OOC and many OC here

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Flashback: On -

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas!"

.

"Apanya yang bebas? Kau masih tawanan kami, lho."

.

"Diamlah, pria berkuncir satu. Aku kan hanya mencoba menghibur diri."

.

"Namaku Shikamaru."

.

"Seperti aku akan peduli. Huh!"

.

"Bersikap baik-lah pada orang yang sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk membela diri dan keluar dari sel-mu. Kau ada di dalam perjalanan menuju Gedung Hokage itupun karena aku. Ingat itu."

.

"Uh... Iya, iya."

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"... Hei..."

.

"Apa lagi?"

.

"Kita harus bicara."

.

"Bisakah kita tunda saja? Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pemimpinmu."

.

"Tidak, kau harus dengar aku."

.

"Tch... Apa?"

.

"..."

.

"Cepatlah katakan."

.

"Jika Gerbang yang kau katakan itu memang benar ada..."

.

"..."

.

"... Bolehkah kami menggunakannya sekali saja..?"

.

"... Apa? Tapi... untuk apa?"

.

"Menyelamatkan salah satu Hokage kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Flashback: Off -

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah memori berputar tanpa izin di kepala laki-laki berjacket biru muda itu, ia yang kini tengah berlari diiringi dengan para Ninja Roockie 9 plus Sang Hokage tanpa sengaja mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Mengingat percakapan antara dirinya dengan satu-satunya penasehat pribadi Hokage, Shikamaru. Permintaan mendadak yang diajukan oleh sang pemuda keturunan Keluarga Nara itu... terdengar begitu memohon. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Hokage tersebut adalah Seniornya? Ryuu tidak tahu. Bahkan saat itu Shikamaru juga belum tahu bahwa dirinya merupakan murid Nanadaime di Dimensi lain.

.

Ryuu kira Hokage yang dimaksud Shikamaru bukanlah Sang Nanadaime. Ryuu pikir Seniornya yang merupakan Sang Nanadaime Hokage itu masih hidup. Logikanya, jika Rokudaime (Hokage keenam) saja masih hidup... Pastinya Nanadaime (Hokage ketujuh) juga masih hidup, 'kan? Bisa saja dua Hokage memimpin dalam waktu bersamaan. Atau bisa saja Nanadaime sedang dalam masa pensiun atau liburan sejenak dan digantikan oleh Rokudaime untuk sementara.

.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

.

Nanadaime Hokage... dia...

.

.

.

.

"Ryuu..."

.

Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara panggilan yang tentunya tertuju padanya. Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, Ryuu melirikkan iris sapphire redupnya, menatap dia yang memanggil. Itu Kakashi. Sepertinya sampai saat ini masih ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sang Rokudaime. Pemuda bersurai silver bermanik biru itu hanya bungkam, menunggu Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

"Sebenarnya-"

.

"Kalian ingin menyelamatkan Nanadaime."

.

Kakashi sontak sedikit membulatkan matanya. Anak ini sudah lebih dulu tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan bahkan sebelum dirinya mengatakannya. Setelah ekspresi keterkejutannya mereda, Kakashi menghela nafas.

.

"Yah..." Ia menjawab beriring dengan membuang nafas beratnya.

.

"Aku sudah tahu." Sahut Ryuu kembali dengan nada normal. Perlahan sebuah senyuman sukses terukir di wajah yang sebenarnya bisa terbilang cukup tampan itu. Senyuman menenangkan dengan mata terpejam itu ia lemparkan kepada Kakashi.

.

"Akan kuusahakan. Aku janji."

.

Entah karena apa, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, mendengar itu terasa sangat menenangkan. Terasa seperti itu adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Kakashi. Janji yang terucap bersama dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan. Itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

.

Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Pemuda yang telah banyak menanggung janji demi kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pemuda yang telah beberapa kali menanggung beban berat hanya demi keselamatan teman-temannya.

.

Pemuda itu mati karena terlalu memegang sumpahnya. Ia telah mengatakan untuk tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya mati. Dan jalan ninjanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya takkan menarik kata-katanya kembali. Jadi dia berkorban, demi teman-temannya. Luka yang ia derita sampai membuatnya tak sanggup bertahan itu karena ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

.

Semua itu karena janji!

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

.

Dan mungkin itu juga adalah kesalahan Kakashi yang membiarkan muridnya terlalu memegang sumpahnya sendiri. Apakah sekarang Kakashi akan membiarkan Ryuu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto? Apakah kali ini Kakashi akan membiarkannya lagi? Janji yang diucapkan Ryuu adalah untuk mengusahakan mereka menggunakan Gerbang Dimensi, untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Apakah kali ini Kakashi boleh egois dan membiarkannya Ryuu memegang janji itu?

.

Semua jadi tambah rumit.

.

Dan percayalah, ini akan makin rumit.

Untuk sejenak, Ryuu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mengacuhkan Kakashi yang masih memandang sendu kepadanya, tatapannya terlihat menerawang. Sangat tampak jelas, ada banyak beban yang terpancar dari sorot mata onyx miliknya. Ia ingin mengatakannya. Walaupun suaranya serasa tercekat di dalam tenggorokan, ia sangat ingin mengatakannya.

.

"Dia tewas karena luka-lukanya yang dalam."

.

Ucapan dengan diselingi desahan berat itu membuat Ryuu kembali melemparkan pandangannya kepada Rokudaime. Hokage silver itu kini terlihat memandang sendu kepada arah depannya. Bayangan ingatan saat dimana Naruto sekarat sampai ia tak kuat lagi hanya sekedar untuk membuka matanya, berputar tanpa izin di kepala Sang Hokage. Bayangan saat 'anak ramalan' itu masih berusaha bertahan sampai ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir itu terlintas begitu saja seperti sebuah memori usang yang menghantui Kakashi.

.

"Kami sudah memintanya untuk bertahan. Memohon untuknya agar jangan menyerah. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.."

Ryuu terdiam. Kebungkamannya membuktikan bahwa dirinya memfokuskan diri untuk menyimak setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Jika Ryuu benar, Rokudaime sekarang ini sedang menceritakan penggalan detik-detik akhir tetesan jiwa kehidupan Naruto menyala redup. Kakashi memang merasa, mungkin Ryuu -orang yang berjanji membantu mereka untuk menyelamatkan Naruto- harus tahu beberapa hal tentang orang yang akan ia selamatkan.

.

"Padahal dia orang yang pantang menyerah. Dasar bodoh.." Kakashi berucap lirih, senyuman nanar tampak sangat kentara dari wajahnya dan itu dapat sangat jelas Ryuu lihat.

.

'Pergi kau, Jelmaan Monster!'

.

Entah kenapa, sumpah serapah dan hinaan dari Penduduk yang dulu hanya dapat memandang sebelah mata pada Naruto menyerang telinga Kakashi. Dan di detik itu juga Kakashi merasakan hatinya terasa sakit, terasa sangat tidak mengenakkan.

.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi penyerangan di Desa kami, dalangnya menggunakan salah satu Monster Legenda yang mana dengan hanya satu kibasan ekornya dapat menciptakan Tsunami. Dunia mengenal Monster itu dengan sebutan Kyuubi." Kakashi mulai menjelaskannya. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, tanpa memandang Ryuu yang telah tertarik pada kisah yang Kakashi ceritakan. "Hokage keempat mengalahkannya, lalu menyegelnya ke tubuh bayi kecil yang merupakan Putranya sendiri, dia adalah Naruto."

.

Dapat kau bayangkan seperti apa respon Ryuu. Bahasa kasarnya, di Dunia ini ada seorang Ayah yang menjadikan Putranya sendiri sebagai wadah Monster. Itu jadi terdengar seolah-olah Sang Ayah dari Nanadaime ini merupakan seorang yang kejam. Mempergunakan tubuh kecil bayi yang belum mengerti apa-apa sebagai wadah penyegelan Kyuubi. Seakan-akan Yondaime ini tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi tidak usah memasang wajah seterkejut itu, 'kan?" Kakashi terkekeh kecil melihat mimik Ryuu yang berubah drastis saat ia mengatakan itu. "Yondaime melakukan itu dengan taruhan nyawanya dan nyawa istrinya. Semua ini sebenarnya demi Naruto, Ryuu. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat buruk pada Putra yang sangat mereka sayangi." Kakashi mencoba menanamkan keyakinan itu pada benak pemuda bersurai silver itu.

.

"Mereka menyegel Naruto dengan harapan bahwa... penduduk akan memuja Naruto sebagai Pahlawan karena telah berkorban untuk menjadi tempat bersemayamnya kekuatan Iblis itu."

.

"Tapi semua justru jadi memandangnya sebagai Monster itu." Kini Ryuu menyela di tengah ucapan Kakashi. "Tepat." Dan Kakashi mengiyakannya.

"Akhirnya dia harus tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, berjuang sendirian melalui rasa kesepian, ditambah dengan cacian para penduduk Desa yang selalu memandang penuh benci kepadanya."

.

Kakashi kembali menceritakan penggalan kisah Naruto yang sebenarnya terasa mengiris jika diutarakan. Namun ia menguatkan diri. Ini masih belum seberapa dibanding Naruto yang merasakannya langsung. Ini tidak bisa diceritakan setengah-setengah, terlebih saat Ryuu sudah terlanjur penasaran pada kisah Naruto.

.

"Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kami. Menemukan aku, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Jiraiya, dan yang lain. Kita cukup punya banyak kenangan bersama yang menyenangkan." Jelas Kakashi sembari memutar kembali hari-hari indah yang mereka lalui, hari-hari yang masih membahagiakan. Ah, andai bisa terulang kembali. "Tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup.."

.

Ryuu agak mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Kakashi. Dan Kakashi? Ia menghela nafas. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, entah ia sadari atau tidak, satu demi satu kebahagiaan Naruto terenggut oleh waktu."

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

Sasuke yang menjadi missing-nin dan pergi dari Desa, Sakura yang terus bersedih karena kepergian Sasuke, Akatsuki yang semakin gencar memburu Naruto, tuntutan agar Naruto berlatih lebih kuat hingga tak kalah dari Akatsuki, terungkapnya tragedi penyerangan Kyuubi ke Konoha yang merenggut kedua orang tua Naruto, kematian Asuma, kematian Jiraiya, kematian Neji, dan masih banyak lagi. Haruskah Kakashi menceritakan semuanya? Soal Naruto dan berbagai rintangan yang ia lalui? Coba pikir, itu ada banyak sekali. Ini takkan cukup diceritakan dalam beberapa jam.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

.

Baru saja Kakashi ingin angkat suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryuu, Sakura yang berlari di belakang Kakashi dan Ryuu memanggilnya, membuat duo silver di depan menoleh pada gadis pinky itu. "Mau sampai mana, Sensei? Kita sudah cukup jauh."

.

Terus bercerita dan mendongeng pada seorang bocah memang kadang bisa membuatmu lupa waktu. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh dari Desa. Kakashi sejenak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Memeriksa apakah ada eksistensi manusia yang tinggal di sini. Sempurna, tidak ada pemukiman warga di sini. Dari sini mungkin akan aman. Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu mendongengnya.

.

"Berhenti." Tegas Kakashi menyuruh semuanya berhenti. Dan serempak mereka menghentikan laju lari mereka.

.

"Sasuke. Hinata. Kiba."

.

"Ya." Dengan serentak mereka menjawab. Dan dengan kompak juga mereka melakukan tugas masing-masing. Sasuke dengan kemampuan Rinnegan di mata kirinya mengamati sekitar, begitu pula dengan Hinata dengan mata Byakugan miliknya. Kiba juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan cara mengendus-ngendus udara. Ia yang memiliki penciuman yang tajam tentu bisa dengan mudah mengetahui bila ada orang di sekitar mereka.

.

"Arah Timur sampai Selatan, a-aman."

.

"Dari Barat ke Utara, aman."

.

"Aku tidak mencium bau seorangpun."

.

"Bagus." Ini enaknya membawa Ninja seperti mereka. Semua dapat diketahui dengan sangat mudah. Jadi Kakashi menoleh, menempatkan sorotan mata Onyx miliknya pada pemuda berjacket biru yang barusan ia dongengi. Sekarang pemuda itu harus bekerja.

.

"Giliranmu, pengacau aneh."

.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku begitu." Dengus Ryuu tidak terima.

"Asal kau tahu saja, mereka ini tipe orang tidak sabaran." Sahut Kakashi sembari menunjuk orang-orang di belakangnya. Membuat Ryuu baru menyadari, mereka semua, anggota Rockie 9 melemparkan tatapan menusuk dengan aura membunuh yang pekat. Wajah-wajah sangar itu seakan mengatakan 'cepat lakukan tugasmu atau kuhajar'. Ah, tentu saja minus Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

Ryuu jadi bergidik karenanya. Astaga, Ninja-Ninja ini akan membunuhku. "O-oke. Beri aku ruang." ujar Ryuu terbata-bata, dengan senyum sumringah yang dibuat-buat untuk mencairkan suasana. Senyuman itu terlihat kaku dan takut. Tentu saja, hal yang wajar. Apalagi kau srdang dipelototi orang-orang berkemampuan di luar nalar seperti mereka.

.

Ryuu kemudian melangkah maju, tatapan sapphirenya memandang sekitar, ia mencari ruang yang cukup luas untuknya membuat Portal, tanpa pohon dan semak yang mengganggu. Masalahnya adalah, ukuran Portalnya yang akan ia buat ini cukup besar, kau tahu.

.

"Nah," setelah dirasa telah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya membuka Portal, ia tersenyum kecil, menggesekkan kaki berbalut sepatu miliknya ke rumput barang sekilas saja, lalu memutuskan untuk membukanya di sana. "Semuanya mundur dulu." Titah Ryuu yang mendadak menjadi Kapten mereka. Ryuu meletakkan lutut kirinya ke tanah berselimut hijaunya rumput, menjadikan dirinya berjongkok. Pemuda itu kemudian memejamkan mata, mencoba memfokuskan diri, ia menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke wajahnya sendiri, mengecup telapak tangan itu sekilas, lalu meletakkan telapak itu di tanah berbalut rumput, tepat di depannya bersimpuh.

.

Mereka semua memerhatikan cara Ryuu membuka paksa Portal Dimensi.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya seberkas dua berkas cahaya terlihat dari telapak tangan Ryuu, begitu terang dan menyilaukan tiap pasang mata, membuat mereka harus mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena cahaya itu begitu menusuk, menyerang indra penglihatan mereka. Bahkan mereka semua merasa dari telapak tangan Ryuu tersebut semacam angin kencang keluar menerjang. Namun untungnya, angin itu tidak terlalu mengganggu.

.

Dan di detik berikutnya, sebuah simbol aneh muncul di sekitar pijakan Ryuu yang berpusat pada telapak tangan miliknya. Simbol aneh yang cukup besar dan bercahaya terang.

.

Reflek, Kakashi dan Rockie 9 melangkah mundur. Beberapa memandang takjub sekaligus harap-harap cemas pada apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pembukaan portal akan cukup menghebohkan seperti ini.

.

Ryuu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris Sapphirenya yang menyala terang.

.

"Terbukalah!"

Suara lantang Ryuu menjadi awal dari terobeknya ruang udara di hadapan Ryuu. Sebuah portal terbuka dengan paksa, merobek ruang dengan sengaja. Portal itu... mereka tidak bisa melihat ke dalamnya, portal tersebut begitu putih menyulaukan. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lihat. Rinnegan Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu menembus apa yang ada di dalam portal itu. Seakan ada semacam penghalang yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Portal yang hebat, sampai tidak mampu ditembus barang seinchi-pun oleh pria Uchiha ini. Pintu portal itu cukup besar. Mungkin muat untuk dilalui empat orang secara bersamaan. Berbeda dengan portal yang membawa Ryuu ke Konoha, Sasuke ingat bahwa portal waktu itu begitu hitam pekat dan berbentuk seperti pusaran yang menyerap. Tapi kali ini, portal itu hanya berupa lingkaran putih bercahaya yang cukup besar.

.

Ryuu yang melihat portal telah terbuka tampak membulatkan matanya. Iris Safirnya yang sempat menyala biru kini kembali redup. Anak itu menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Ahaha! Yeah! Aku berhasil!" Seru Ryuu kegirangan sembari melompat dari posisinya yang bersimpuh. Kini ia berdiri di depan Portal tersebut.

.

Sedangkan yang lain, mereka termangu pada apa yang mereka lihat.

.

"A-aku tidak bisa lihat ke dalamnya." ucap Hinata yang sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan untuk melihat ke dalam portal tersebut, namun tentu saja nihil hasilnya.

.

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga begitu." sahut Sasuke datar sembari menatap kepada portal.

.

"Bahkan dengan Rinnegan?" Shikamaru tampak tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh pria Uchiha itu.

.

"Jadi setelah ini, lalu apa?" Kini Chouji yang angkat suara.

.

"Sssstttt!"

.

Ryuu yang jengah mendengar percakapan mereka jadi mendesis dengan jari telunjuk di tempelkan ke kedua bibirnya sendiri. Pemuda silver itu memandang sebal kepada mereka. "Diamlah!" Pintanya yang kesal. "Aku merasa akan ada yang datang!"

.

Itu seperti sebuah mantra tersendiri yang bisa membuat mereka bungkam seketika. Sakura, gadis berambut pink ini jadi tegang, ekspresinya jadi kacau. Benarkah Naruto akan datang? Benarkah dia akan benar-benar datang? Oh, kini Sakura berharap bukan hanya dia yang mendengar ini. Di tengah degupan jantungnya yang tidak menentu, ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam Portal itu.

.

Suara... langkah kaki yang tenang...

.

Begitu terdengar teratur dan berirama, seakan itu merupakan alunan instrumen yang begitu indah dan memanjakan telinga tiap mereka yang mendengarnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan, setegang apa Sakura sekarang. Mungkin bukan hanya dia yang begitu. Hinata mungkin juga begitu. Lihat saja, gadis Hyuuga itu menggenggam telapak tangannya sendiri dan meletakkannya di dada, harap-harap cemas pada apa yang akan terjadi. Hei, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Portal sudah berhasil terbuka. Lalu apa yang mereka takutkan?

.

Ya, pemikiran-pemikiran jelek selalu menghantui mereka bahkan sejak mereka belum memulai perjalanan ini.

.

Bagaimana jika yang datang itu bukan Naruto yang mereka kenal? Bagaimana jika dia tidak seperti yang mereka kira? Bagaimana jika Senior Ryuu bukan orang semenyenangkan Naruto? Bagaimana jika begini, bagaimana jika begitu, bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana. Seakan kekhawatiran ini benar-benar menghantui dan berputar-putar di kepala mereka.

.

"Jangan cemas, Sakura." Menyadari gemetar kecil dari gadis pinky ini, Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya mulai angkat suara tanpa melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan jejak-jejak kehawatiran yang masih kentara dari sorot mata Emerald-nya. "Kalau kau setakut itu, kita tidak bisa menyambutnya dengan baik." ucap Sasuke lagi, dengan nada khas-nya yang datar.

.

Membuat Sakura terkesima. Pria Uchiha ini tampak tidak gentar sedikitpun. Ia tetap menatap Portal itu dengan iris berbeda warna miliknya, tanpa ada ragu dari dalamnya.

.

Tentu saja, itu karena Sasuke percaya yang akan keluar dari sana bukanlah Naruto. Naruto hanya milik Konoha. Tidak ada Naruto lain. Entah darimana ia bisa dapatkan keyakinan sekuat itu. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang begitu mendesak mengatakan hal itu.

Yah, setidaknya itu bisa membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. Lihat saja dia, tersenyum tulus kepada Sasuke yang masih tidak menoleh kepadanya.

.

"Kau benar." Lugas Sakura mantab seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu kembali menatap Portal. Yeah, setidaknya Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan kecemasan gadis itu.

.

Mereka kembali memandang portal itu.

.

Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh..

.

Tunggu, kemana suara langkah kaki itu?

.

Suaranya hilang!

.

"Lho?" Ryuu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekilas. Tunggu, mana suaranya?! "Perasaan tadi sudah dekat! Kok tidak ada yang datang!?" Jerit Ryuu histeris dengan kedua tangan berada di kepalanya.

.

"Gagal, ya?" Tanya Kakashi menginterupsi.

.

"Nggak kok! Nggak! Ini sudah berhasil! Percayalah! Ini seharusnya sudah-"

.

.

"Ryuu!"

.

Sebuah suara lain terdengar. Menyita seluruh pehatian mereka. Mereka semua tanpa terkrcuali membulatkan mata. Sampai akhirnya dengan gerakan yang hampir kompak, mereka melemparkan tatapan mereka kembali kepada portal.

.

.

Dan mereka begitu tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Sesosok manusia benar-benar datang, keluar dari dalam lubang putih itu. Sosok pemuda dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya. Pemuda bertelanjang dada dengan celana jins pendek selutut dan kalung berbentuk salib yang bertengger mengalungi lehernya. Pemuda bermata Ruby dan berambut hitam kelam itu tampak sangat puas bisa menemukan Ryuu. Buktinya saja, cengiran bahagia itu tidak juga lumer dari wajahnya.

.

"Hehe... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

.

Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan saat ini.

.

Orang ini... sama sekali gak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Naruto.

.

Ryuu melongo karenanya.

.

"KENAPA YANG DATANG JUSTRU KAMU, ARTHUR!?"

.

.

Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi teriakan lantang yang menggema itu seakan mengguncang seluruh Hutan ini. Kau tahu, burung-burung sampai beterbangan menjauh karena jeritan tadi

.

"Aaaarrgghhh! Telingaku! Telingaku yang malang! Kau memecahkan gendang telingaku, Ryuu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Bentak pemuda yang Ryuu panggil Arthur tersebut. Pemuda bertelanjang dada itu terlihat tersiksa dan mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya di kedua telinga miliknya yang berdengung-dengung.

.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mana Senior!?" Balas Ryuu geram, dengan wajah bodohnya yang khas.

.

"Hei, aku datang untukmu! Dan kau malah mencari Senior? Begitukah sikapmu pada penyelamatmu ini!"

.

"Aku maunya Senior!" Tegas Ryuu yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan menghentakkan satu kakinya ke tanah berumput guna melampiaskan kekesalannya. Coba lihat, wajah Ryuu sudah memerah dan asap-asap emosi keluar dari lubang telinganya.

.

Dan para Ninja yang terabaikan hanya memandang sweatdrop pada pertengkaran mereka yang konyol itu. Astaga, apakah ini artinya Naruto takkan datang?

.

Mengecewakan...

.

Sungguh, mereka cukup terpukul karena kekecewaan ini.

.

Namun tidak untuk Sasuke, dia malah menyeringai senang penuh kemenangan. Baginya, begini saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Ryuu hanya seorang bocah pembual bermulut besar.

.

"Heh, sudah kuduga..." Sasuke terkekeh, dan berbalik, ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia tetap berada di sana.

.

.

"Astaga... Setalah aku kerepotan apakah aku juga harus melerai pertengkaran kalian?"

.

Langkah itu terhenti begitu saja. Terhenti seketika indra pendengaran milik pria Uchiha itu menangkap sebuah suara lain yang menari di telinganya. Itu bukan suara pemuda bernama Arthur. Itu suara orang lain. Sasuke sedikit melirikkan matanya ke belakang, mencoba mencuri lirik. Ia memandang lurus pada portal tersebut. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia. Bukan hanya Sasuke. Kakashi, Sakura, bahkan sampai Ryuu dan Arthur juga melemparkan pandangannya kembali kepada portal tersebut. Jangan bilang kalau suara itu asli datang dari dalam sana. Jangan bilang kalau ada orang lain yang datang.

.

Yep, Sasuke. Di dalam masih ada eksistensi manusia.

.

Dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Orang itu keluar dari selimut cahaya portal itu. Langkah kaki teratur dan berirama. Sepertinya suara langkah yang sempat mereka dengar sebelumnya adalah milik orang itu, orang yang perlahan sosoknya dapat mereka lihat dengan sempurna. Sosok pemuda yang tadi sempat hanya berupa siluet itu kini menampakkan dirinya.

.

Pemuda berkaos hitam dengan celana Jins Kassual, jubah putih berkerah dan juga berlengan panjang, dengan beberapa robekan yang mungkin berupa motif dari jubah tersebut. Jubahnya sedikit berkibar begitu angin segar Hutan menyapa kedatangannya. Mempermainkan helaian surai pirang pemuda itu. Manik Sapphirenya yang sebiru langit dan sedalam samudra, manik itu kembali memperlihatkan diri kepada Dunia setelah sekian lama tenggelam, hilang ditelan kegelapan dan keegoisan Perang. Wajah itu, tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, dan rambut itu... semua sempurna, tidak ada cacat sama sekali, itu benar-benar mirip seperti saat terakhir mereka melihatnya.

.

"Kalian benar-benar... selalu saja menyusahkanku."

.

Para Ninja itu terpaku dalam diam.

.

Itu... Naruto..

.

Benar-benar Naruto..

.

Helaian poni pirang pemuda itu menari di tengah belaian lembut angin yang seakan menyambut eksistensi kehadirannya ke Dunia ini. Iris sebiru samudra miliknya menatap tidak bersahabat kepada dua lelaki yang saling bertengkar. Kepala hitam-putih itu sejenak memandang satu sama lain dan kembali menatap pemuda pirang tersebut.

.

Itu dia...

.

Sang Senior...

.

Ia yang berdiri dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat dan mendengus pelan. Dengan tangannya yang bersidekap. Esensi kehadirannya begitu berkarisma, ditambah dengan jubah putih dengan corak api hitam dan robekan-robekan itu masih berkibar diterpa udara.

.

Membuat Sasuke Uchiha sukses membelalakkan iris Onyx-Rinnegan miliknya. Dengan tanpa sadar dan gerakan perlahan, ia berbalik kembali kepada sosok blonde tersebut. Mencoba memastikan bahwa penglihatannya itu salah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada kemampuan Rinnegan miliknya yang sudah jadi legenda itu. Tidak mungkin. Ini bohong. Mustahil yang sedang berdiri bersidekap di sana adalah orang itu, 'kan? Hei, Sasuke ada di samping orang itu saat dia sekarat sampai menutup matanya! Kenapa sekarang dia ada di sana, berdiri gagah dengan memasang wajah layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dan terlihat baik-baik saja?!

.

"Senior!"

.

Ryuu mengacuhkan teman adu bacotnya, Arthur. Kemunculan Sang Senior mengangkat semua emosi dan kekecewaannya. Sebuah senyuman kini bertengger indah di wajah Ryuu. Sepasang manik Safir redup miliknya berbinar. Begitu terlihat senang. Seperti seekor anjing yang kegirangan karena menemui majikannya yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih menatap tidak bersahabat kepada Ryuu. Namun tidak lama. Di detik berikutnya, masing-masing sudut bibir pemuda pirang itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang terlihat begitu menenangkan. Senyum yang begitu dirindukan oleh para Ninja yang berada di sana. Sudah lama sekali rasanya saat kali terakhir mereka melihatnya.

.

Sial, jangan tunjukkan senyum itu di saat kau bukanlah Naruto!

.

Kira-kira itulah yang sebagian besar dipikirkan oleh mereka. Merutuk ketidakberdayaan mereka untuk sekedar memeluk sosok itu guna melampiaskan rindu. Tidak berdaya untuk sekedar menarik tubuh itu ke pelukan hangat mereka. Tidak berdaya barang sedikitpun menitikkan air mata. Tidak berdaya merangkul dan menangis di dalam pelukan sosok blonde tersebut. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan mengomeli sosok itu karena telah mati dengan seenaknya saja. Sesak. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, terlebih di saat kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa seperti ini. Tidak bisa melampiaskan segala rindu dan emosi kepada sosok pirang itu. Menangis? Tidak, mereka tidak boleh menangis. Bagaimana jika sosok pirang itu merasa ada yang janggal?

.

Bagi Sakura yang merupakan teman kecil Naruto, dan Hinata yang begitu mencintai Naruto, ini sangat amat sulit untuk menahannya. Air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk itu akan segera tumpah kapanpun. Namun mereka cepat-cepat menghapus kasar air mata tersebut sekaligus jejak-jejak basahnya. Mereka berusaha mengatur diri. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menguatkan diri. Mereka tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Mereka harus menahannya sebentar lagi. Tidak mungkin mereka langsung menerjang, memeluk pemuda itu. Coba pikir, seperti apa respon yang akan diberikan Sang Pangeran. Memandang aneh pada mereka. Yep. Pasti begitu.

.

"Tidak hanya aku." Oh, sial. Suara itu kembali diperdengarkan olehnya. Tapi, hei... apa maksudnya? "Aku membawa beberapa teman."

.

"Dan seperti biasa, aku juga datang."

.

Sebuah suara asing kembali terdengar. Suara baritone. Dan dengan disusulnys kemuculan seorang lagi pemuda yang diperkirakan berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Pemuda dengan rambut spike merah dan beriris Violet ini terlihat memasang ekspresi datar sekaligus malas yang sebenarnya sudah sangat khas baginya. Pemuda itu mengenakan Jacket hitam dan Celana panjang putih. Tudung Jacket hitamnya menutupi sebagian besar helaian surah merah terang pemuda itu. Iris Violetnya yang tajam bagaikan menusuk sampai ke ulu hati itu memandang dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Ryuu. Orang ini cukup mengerikan. Sepertinya kurang bersahabat.

.

"Coba lihat siapa yang kita temukan ini... satu lagi kutu busuk yang bisanya hanya merepotkan saja..."

.

"Shiki! Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau jaga bicaramu sedikit?"

.

Satu lagi suara yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka. Suara asing yang datang dari arah portal itu kini terdengar feminim. Ah, kali ini seorang gadis muncul dari sana, gadis cantik berambut pink panjang dengan bandoo ungu yang menghias surai pink miliknya. Iris Ruby yang pekat itu terlihat begitu indah. Pakaian tanpa lengan yang cukup seksi dengan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi sampai sebatas paha atasnya saja. Ah, dan jangan lupakan sepatu boot putihnya yang begitu stylish. Gadis ini ... sudah pasti ia pandai dalam hal fashion.

.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu padanya. Dia kan tidak sengaja." Tegur gadis berambut pink sepanjang punggung tersebut seraya berkacak pinggang dan sedikit mencondongkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke depan. Membuatnya setengah menungging. Hei, kalian bisa melihat dua buah dada besar miliknya dengan lebih jelas jika dilihat dari arah sini.

.

Baiklah, yang tadi itu agak frontal.

.

"Dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menegur dan menegurku terus." balas pemuda tampan bernamakan Shiki itu dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Juga dengan delikan tajam dari sorot Violet miliknya. Baiklah, setelah Ryuu dan Arthur, apakah kedua insan berbeda gender ini akan bertengkar juga.

.

"Kalian semua hentikanlah. Astaga..." Dan sosok mirip Naruto itu mendesah berat karena melihat pertengkaran ringan mereka. Segera saja dihentikan sebelum pertengkaran ringan mereka berubah jadi ajang pertempuran sengit. Mencegah sebelum kemungkinan terburuk terjadi itu adalah hal yang lebih baik.

.

Orang-orang ini benar-benar membuat Sang Senor pusing.

.

"SENIIOOORRR!"

.

Dan satu lagi teriakan cempreng nan bising Ryuu, membuat yang terpanggil kembali menoleh pada pemuda Silver yang sudah berlari dan melompat padanya, tentu saja untuk memeluknya. "Woah..." Pemuda pirang itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, beban mendadak yang diberikan oleh bocah Silver ini membuatnya reflek melangkah mundur, menjaga diri agar tidak terjatuh.

.

"Kita diabaikan, Gumi."

.

"Shiki, berhentilah menjadi perusak suasana."

.

"Ryuu, jangan menyerangku mendadak begitu." Protes pemuda pirang itu kembali. Namun tampaknya Ryuu tidak menggubris ungkapan protes dari Sang Seniornya itu. Ia terlanjur terbuaikan dalam lautan kebahagiaan, mengetahui bahwa Seniornya benar-benar datang padanya, datang jauh-jauh sampai menyebrang ruang dimensi hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebagai seorang Junior yang mengagumi Senior, ini merupakan kebahagiaan luar biasa yang tidak lagi bisa ia bendung.

.

Terlebih saat pemuda itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mengalungkan lengannya guna memeluk balik Juniornya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ya, ia balas memeluk Ryuu dan mengusap-usap punggung pemuda Silver itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

.

"Anak pintar. Semua sudah aman. Kau bertahan dengan baik."

.

Perkataan yang begitu menenangkan khas dari seorang yang dewasa untuk menenangkan bocah yang tersesat. Membuat para Ninja termangu di tempat.

.

Naruto yang ini begitu terlihat sangat dewasa.

.

Walau dengan tubuhnya yang masih muda, malah Pangeran ini terlihat lebih muda dari pada Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi. Hei, sebenarnya berapa umur si Pangeran ini? Bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari para Shinobi. Tapi kenapa cara bicaranya terkesan begitu dewasa? Apa saja yang sudah dilalui oleh orang ini sampai membuatnya terlihat begitu Out of Character di pandangan mereka?

.

Setelah dirasa telah cukup menenangkan Ryuu, pemuda pirang itu kemudian melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua bahu pemuda bersurai Silver tersebut.

.

"Kau tidak terluka?" Tanya Sang Pangeran sembari menatap Ryuu, memeriksa apakah ada luka yang Ryuu dapat selama berada di Duna Shinobi tersebut.

.

"Tidak. Jangan cemas, Senior. Aku ini kuat." Jawab Junior cengengesan, berusaha meyakinkan Senior bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

"Kau yakin?" si pirang mencoba memastikan.

.

"Iya~" Jawab Ryuu kembali seraya menggangguk.

.

Sampai akhirnya manik Safir pemuda pirang itu melirik kepada para Shinobi. Sosok pemuda berjubah putih itu mengamati satu persatu kehadiran orang-orang asing di sana. Dapat Sang Pangeran tebak, mereka adalah penghuni asli Dimensi ini.

.

"Apa mereka melukaimu?"

.

Pertanyaan itu tanpa ragu diucapkannya kepada Ryuu, bahkan saat 'mereka' yang dimaksud oleh Sang Pangeran bisa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Hei, sepertinya Naruto yang ini cukup over juga kepada Juniornya. Tapi dicurigai oleh seorang Naruto... tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun di benak mereka. Coba lihat delikan curiga yang tidak bersahabat dari mata Sapphire miliknya. Tch, bukan tatapan yang seperti itu yang mereka harapkan. Setelah sudah pergi seenaknya, pemilik mata sebiru langit ini justru melemparkan tatapan seperti itu kepada mereka?

.

"O-oh," Ryuu yang menyadari kepada siapa tatapan curiga Sang Senior tertuju, jadi ikut menoleh kepada para Ninja yang berada di belakangnya. "Mereka bukan orang jahat. Mereka yang membawaku ke sini." Lugas Ryuu mencoba meyakinkan Sang Senior.

.

"Tidak menawanmu?"

.

.

Ting tong!

.

Sang Pangeran ini... tebakannya tepat sekali. Curiga bahwa Juniornya sempat menjadi tawanan mereka. Duh, Ryuu jadi sweatdrop, kecurigaan si blonde ini memang selalu saja benar.

.

"Ti-tidak, kok. Sungguh!"

.

Walau mendapat jawaban itu, tampaknya si pirang ini sama sekali tidak puas pada jawaban tersebut. Seakan-akan pemuda ini tahu bahwa Juniornya berbohong. Coba lihat, tatapannya yang begitu menyelidik itu terus tertuju kepada Sang Junior. Membuat Ryuu jadi meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Kacau deh kalau akhirnya Senior justru tidak menyukai para Ninja ini. Bagaimana cara Ryuu meminta tolong kepada Senior untuk memperbaiki Monumen Sang Pahlawan Ninja jika Seniornya saja benci pada para Ninja ini?

.

Ah, Monumen itu nyaris terlupakan.

.

Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Ia harus membujuk Sang Senior untuk membantunya.

.

"A-ah!"

.

Baru saja Ryuu ingin kembali angkat suara, namun batal saat Sang Senior mulai mengambil langkah. Ya, sosok pemuda pirang itu melangkah menuju para Ninja itu. Dengan sorot matanya yang datar dan dingin serta tanpa ekspresi. Ia berjalan menuju Sang Rokudaime Hokage yang kebetulan berada di depan para Rockie 9. Pemuda pirang berjubah putih itu berjalan mendekati pria bersurai keperakkan yang juga berjubah putih. Dan ia berhenti, tepat di hadapan Kakashi. Membuat Kakashi bisa melihat eksistensi Naruto dengan sempurna. Memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat wajah muridnya yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

.

Ya, itu benar-benar Naruto...

.

Naruto yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi...

.

Menatap dingin kepada Senseinya sendiri.

.

Argh! Sadarlah! Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur, Kakashi!? Dia. Ini. Bukan. Muridmu.

.

Mungkin dia memang Naruto, tapi dia bukan muridmu, Kakashi.

.

Dia takkan mengenalmu.

.

.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto memicingkan mata kepada Kakashi jadi merasa ciut, apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya pada Kakashi? Kiba mendesis, menatap cemas pada apa yang akan terjadi. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang menatap menyelidik, kalau sampai Naruto si Pangeran ini akan mencoba melukai Kakashi, ia sudah harus siap dengan Jurus Kagemane miliknya. Walaupun ia cukup terbawa emosi karena kerinduannya kepada Sahabatnya ini, ia tetap harus melindungi Rokudaime. Heh, padahal niatnya dulu adalah menjadi asisten Naruto yang nantinya ia kira akan jadi Hokage. Tapi sekarang dia justru menjadi asisten Kakashi yang menjadi Rokudaime menggantikan Shikaku yang telah tiada. Terlebih sekarang, sebagai asisten Rokudaime, ia harus siap menyerang Naruto, orang yang pernah menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk bertahan hidup ketika Shikamaru tengah sekarat dalam Perang Shinobi Keempat.

.

Sungguh sangat ironis.

.

Ditambah saat mengetahui bahwa saat itu Shikamaru bertahan melawan kematian demi berada di sisi Naruto, namun si ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu itu justru tewas setelah Shikamaru berhasil bertahan.

.

Ini benar-benar ironis.

.

Sasuke? Percaya atau tidak, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang ini. Begitu terpaku dengan keberadaan Naruto yang kini bisa terlihat jelas oleh sepasang mata berbeda warna miliknya.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si bodoh itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya?

.

.

.

"Kau pemimpin mereka?"

.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dan tenggelam dalam keheningan, suara khas seorang Naruto kembali diperdengarkan kepada mereka. Ya, pemuda pirang itu angkat bicara.

.

"... Benar..."

.

Rasanya berat untuk menarik nafas guna menjawab kata sesingkat itu.

.

Sepasang manik Onyx Kakashi memandang lurus kepada pemuda beriris Sapphire yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Deru angin berhembus mengibarkan jubah putih mereka. Kakashi yang membelakangi para Rockie 9. Dan Naruto juga membelakangi teman-teman sekaligus Juniornya. Mereka saling terdiam dalam tatapan satu sama lain.

.

Sampai akhirnya deru angin yang menjadi saksi kebisuan di antara mereka berhenti.

.

Dan ulasan senyuman hangat terukir dari wajah pemuda pirang itu.

.

"Terima kasih."

.

Satu kata penuh makna itu membuat Kakashi bahkan para Rockie 9 tidak lagi mampu berbicara apapun lagi. Mereka bungkam. Mendapati perubahan suasana hati Sang Pangeran yang bisa berubah sedrastis dalam waktu sekejap mata. Apa maksud dari ucapan terima kasihnya itu? Apa itu hanya lelucon? Tapi senyuman itu seperti senyuman yang bukan main-main. Seakan terima kasih itu memang tulus dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

.

"Huh?" Kakashi mengerjap, belum mampu mencerna situasi.

.

"Kau yang merawat Ryuu, 'kan?" Tanya Sang Pangeran. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam. "Dia pasti sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Tolong maafkan dia."

.

Senyuman itu masih tidak luput dari wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu, membuat Kakashi terpaku melihatnya.

"Yah... Soal itu..." Walau sebenarnya Kakashi tidak 100% memperlakukan Ryuu dengan baik. Kakashi memang menganggap Ryuu sebagai tawanan.

.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat menjadikannya tawanan kami."

.

"Aku tahu."

.

Satu ucapan cepat yang diucapkan oleh Sang Pangeran guna memotong ucapan Sang Hokage membuat Kakashi jadi sedikit tersentak. Pemuda pirang ini tahu soal itu?

.

"Aku bisa menduganya. Sebenarnya menyebalkan juga mengetahui bahwa Juniorku ditawan. Tapi melihat Ryuu yang seakan takut kalau aku memusuhi kalian membuatku memutuskan untuk memendam emosiku."

.

.

Baiklah...

.

Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan..

.

Ia bisa dengan cepat dan mudah menebak situasi dengan tepat.

.

"Jadi..." Pemuda itu menatap sepasang mata Onyx Kakashi, senyuman itu tetap terlukis sempurna di wajahnya. Kini ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengulurkannya kepada Sang Rokudaime. Berniat ingin menjabat tangan Kakashi.

.

"Kenalkan, aku Senior Ryuu. Pangeran Kerajaan Vinland. Naruto Goldfiress."

.

Goldfiress...

.

Naruto Goldfiress...

.

Oh, jadi itu namanya...

.

Dia masihlah Naruto.. Tapi nama belakangnya membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah Uzumaki.

.

Ia bukanlah milik Konoha lagi.

.

Itu sebuah bukti dari kenyataan yang tak bisa disangkal lagi.

.

Sepasang mata hitam Kakashi memandang intens kepada senyuman khas itu, mengingatkannya kepada muridnya, sampai akhirnya manik itu beralih kepada tangan berbalut kulit tan yang sudah terulur padanya. Menunggu sambutan tangan darinya. Menunggu untuk berjabatan dengannya.

.

Oh, Tuhan...

.

Ini baru namanya Kesempatan Kedua..

.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Kakashi untuk menolak berjabatan tangan dengan Naruto. Dengan Naruto Goldfiress ini. Disamping ingin menggenggamnya sekali lagi, Kakashi juga tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sang Pangeran muda itu.

.

Jadi Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, dan berjabatan dengan Naruto.

.

Berjabatan dengan anak didiknya.

.

Diamlah, wahai pikiranku..

.

Sekali saja aku ingin menganggap bahwa orang yang sedang berjabatan denganku ini adalah muridku..

.

Sebagai seorang guru, apa salahnya berharap begitu?

.

Lagipula, dari sekian banyaknya orang. Kakashilah yang mendapatkan kesempatan lebih dulu berbicara dengan Naruto. Bahkan Narutolah yang memulai pembicaraan dengannya, walau dengan pembukaan yang cukup menegangkan. Tapi yang jelas berakhir sempurna, 'kan?

.

"Kakashi Hatake. Hokage dari Desa Konohagakure."

.

"Begitu rupanya. Di sini Pemimpin Desa disebut sebagai Hokage?"

.

"Tidak juga. Hanya Konohalah yang memiliki Hokage. Desa lain memiliki nama panggilan lain untuk Pemimpin mereka masing-masing."

.

"Hmm... Memang sangat banyak yang tidak kuketahui soal Dunia ini."

.

Yeah, kedua pemimpin dari Dimensi yang berbeda kini sedikit bercakap-cakap. Dengan jabatan tangan mereka yang sedikit mereka ayunkan. Bagus, intinya mereka cukup memiliki kesan yang baik di pertemuan pertama. Mengetahui soal itu, Ryuu tersenyum.

.

Dan teman-teman Naruto terbuai melihat senyuman sang blonde berjubah itu.

.

Ah, rindu sekali rasanya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

* * *

Phew…. Akhirnya muncul juga dia. HAHA! Ini dia sosoknya, tanpa ikat kepala kebanggan, tanpa nama clan Uzumaki! Ini dia Naruto Goldfiress! Ehehehe! Dia begitu dewasa, eh?

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, ini baru penampilan pertama, jadi sebaiknya jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan. Kita semua belum tahu dan mengenal lebih tentangnya. Aku akan membawa kalian lebih dalam mengenal tentangnya di Chapter-Chapter berikutnya.

Nah, yang tadi adalah berita baik kan? Ini dia berita buruknya /hayoloh

Karena berhubung saya kelas 3 dan saya sedang bersiap untuk menghadapi UN… Saya akan update terlambat. Ahaha… *ketawa renyah*

Hontou ni gomen… Tolong maklumi saya yang juga tidak mau mendapat nilai jelek. Aku harap kalian akan terus menunggu persembahanku ini.

Thanks for read


End file.
